LACUNA
by aozoRaa
Summary: Berhasilkah Mingyu menaklukan orang seperti Wonwoo? Sebuah kisah antara dua mahasiswa yang tak tahu apa itu cinta. [Seventeen, Meanie Couple, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Minwon]
1. Chapter 1

**LACUNA**

 _(n.) ruang kosong, bagian yang hilang_

 _._

Relationship : Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu

Characters : SEVENTEEN and others

Warning! Typos, language, alcohol consumption, implied sexual content, smoking

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rumah besar yang biasanya sunyi itu pada hari ini mendadak ramai, musik berat terdengar sampai radius dua ratus meter, botol soju, bir dan beberapa merk anggur terletak pada beberapa meja didalam rumah , lampu pesta berkelap-kelip warna-warni, dibawahnya puluhan orang menari, tak beraturan, sebagian mabuk sebagian masih sadar diri.

"Soonyoung kau mengundang orang satu kampus hah?"

Ungkapan protes berasal dari Junhui−salah satu pemuda yang duduk berkumpul pada sofa diujung ruangan−dihadapan mereka terdapat kue _blackforest_ yang bahkan sudah tak terdefinisi bentuknya apa.

"Ini terlalu banyak, _seriously_ ku pikir kau akan menghancurkan rumahmu." Pemuda _western_ bernama Hansol dengan _beanie_ dikepalanya turut mengungkapkan ketidakpercayan terhadap suasana malam ini.

"Hey _guys_ santai. _I'm twenty now_ , dan aku ingin ulang tahunku yang menginjak kepala dua ini diadakan seramai mungkin. _So_ aku mengundang semua orang yang aku kenal dan menyuruh mereka mengajak orang yang mereka kenal dan mengajak orang yang mereka kenal dan−"

" _Stop_ Soonyoung. Oke, ini pesta yang hebat dan ku harap kau tak akan pernah lagi mengundang orang sebanyak ini nanti." Potong Wonwoo yang sedari tadi tak menunjukkan minat pada acara ulang tahun yang berlebihan ini.

" _Okay mom!"_ Jawab si _kepala dua_ sambil memberikan hormat pada orang yang baru saja berbicara disampingnya. " _Mom your ass._ " Ia dihadiahi hantaman dari buku tebal pada kepalanya, Soonyoung meringis mengusap ubun-ubunnya.

"Dan Wonwoo, siapa yang membaca novel saat pesta ulang tahun sedangkan didepanmu terdapat banyak minuman dan gadis-gadis seksi." Junhui menggelengkan kepalanya setelah itu, lalu meneguk langsung satu gelas bir ditangannya. " _Well_ itu hanya kau, dasar raja dari para kutu buku." Lanjutnya lalu menuangkan lagi bir pada gelasnya sampai penuh dan meminumnya.

"Aku melakukan hal yang berguna." Balas Wonwoo tak acuh tetap memfokuskan perhatiannya pada halaman buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Biarkan saja Jun, dia _hero_ kita dalam setiap tugas dan tes," Soonyoung meneguk bir lalu berdiri " _come on_ siapa yang akan bergabung menari bersamaku."

"Yeah!" Hansol langsung berdiri membawa satu botol bir diikuti Junhui dan mulai mengikuti Soonyoung yang berjalan menghampiri kumpulan orang-orang yang melenggak-lenggok tak beraturan dibawah pengaruh alkohol.

Semakin malam musik pun semakin keras, hampir seisi ruangan orang-orang mulai mabuk. "Ini benar-benar kacau." Ucap Seungkwan dengan napas tersengal-sengal yang berjalan mendekati sofa. Jihoon menghembuskan napas berat "Tapi kita tak bisa apapun, tunggu saja sampai pagi dan lihat bagaimana keadaan rumah ini. Malangnya pembantu Soonyoung."

Terlihat beberapa orang mengahmpiri mereka, salah satunya langsung menjatuhkan diri begitu saja diatas tubuh Seungkwan. "Yak! Jeonghan _hyung_ aku tak bisa bernapas." Jeonghan terkekeh lalu mengangkat dirinya dan duduk disamping Seungkwan. " _Sorry my Boo."_ Ia mengacak pelan rambut pemuda _chubby_ tersebut.

" _Where is the birthday boy?"_ Tanya Jisoo yang baru saja duduk disamping Jeonghan. _"Dancing like crazy."_ Jawab Jihoon menunjuk keberadaan Soonyoung dengan dagunya.

"Dia terlihat sangat senang ya." Jeonghan menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum mengambil satu botol soju dan meminumnya.

"Sangat. Teramat. Tentu saja, dia akan mencoba _sex_ pertamanya tahun ini." Jihoon tersenyum miring, tatapannya terpaku pada Soonyoung yang kini sedang menari sambil memeluk seorang gadis. "Itu yang ia tunggu-tunggu ya," Jeonghan tertawa, matanya mengikuti arah pandang Jihoon. "dengan Kim Yura huh?"

Sang tuan rumah yang sedang ditonton kini berciuman dengan kekasihnya, panas dan menuntut. "Yeah, mereka sudah berpacaran selama enam bulan. Ckck lihatlah betapa semangatnya ia." Mereka berempat terkekeh, kecuali Wonwoo tentunya yang tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Tiga orang datang lagi. satu diantaranya terlihat sedikit mabuk.

"Yoo Seungcheol!" Jisoo berdiri menyambut temannya dengan antusias, mereka melakukan salaman yang unik. "Yeaa Hong~"

"Eyy, kau mulai mabuk ya Seungcheol _hyung_." Seungkwan berdecih.

"Sedikit." Seungcheol terkekeh "Oh ya _guys_ perkenalkan dua temanku ini," ia berdiri agak sempoyongan "yang tinggi ini Mingyu dan satunya Seokmin." Seungcheol duduk, kepalanya bersandar pada pundak Jisoo. "dan Seungkwan ku rasa Seokmin akan cocok denganmu, kalian sama gilanya." Seungcheol tertawa matanya setengah tertutup.

"Tak sadar dirinya juga gila." Gerutu Seungkwan. "omong-omong salam kenal Mingyu _and_ Seokmin, aku Seungkwan."

"Aku Jeonghan."

" _I'm_ Jisoo."

"Jihoon."

Jeda panjang.

"Yak!" Jihoon menyikut Wonwoo disampingnya, _kutu buku_ itu akhirnya mengangkat kepala "bisa kau simpan dulu _baby_ mu itu, dan novel apalagi−tunggu bukannya kau sudah selesai dengan Sherlock Holmes?" Pemuda mungil itu mengangkat alisnya. "Aku membaca ulang, ini yang ke tujuh kalinya." Balas Wonwoo santai.

"Dasar maniak." Timpal Jeonghan.

"Oh _by the way_ , Wonwoo." Ucap penggila buku itu menatap singkat kedua kenalan baru mereka.

Mereka melanjutkan malam dengan minum, menari dan berbincang. Wonwoo karena merasa haus ia meneguk sedikit cairan soju didepannya. Soonyoung masih melanjutkan 'kegiatannya' dengan Yura. Hansol kembali bergabung dengan keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Junhui seperti biasa melakukan aksinya, menggoda sana-sini yang menurutnya seksi.

Mingyu tersenyum miring, ia berdiri kemudian duduk didekat Wonwoo. Pemuda yang sedang membaca itu mengerutkan alis heran pada _teman baru_ nya yang tiba-tiba menempel itu. Dia menutup bukunya jengkel. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya yang jelas merasa terganggu.

"Kau unik."

Wonwoo tertegun, menatap orang disampingnya yang kini sedang memberikan _smirk_. Rasanya aneh mendengar hal seperti itu dari orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Ia tak menjawab, dan kembali membuka buku ditangannya.

"Literatur?" Mingyu tetap tak beranjak meski orang didekatnya ini terlihat kesal.

"Ya."

"Aku Sosial."

"Aku tak bertanya." Jawab Wonwoo ketus. Mingyu menyunggingkan bibir lagi, ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Wonwoo, "Boleh aku meminta nomormu?" bisiknya.

Wonwoo menjauhkan kepalnya, ia menatap Mingyu kesal lalu menghela napas "Mingyu _ssi_ kita baru saja kenal. Dan jawabannya adalah tidak." Pemuda itu berdiri, membawa satu botol soju kemudian mengayunkan tungkainya ke lantai atas.

Mingyu menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia nampak berpikir sebelum melangkah juga mengikuti Wonwoo.

"Ck, Kim Mingyu akan melakukan aksinya." Ucap Seokmin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Aksi?" Seungkwan tak mengerti.

"Dia mencoba mendapatkan Wonwoo. Mingyu itu _pro playa'_ , entah sekarang ia mempunyai berapa pacar. Sepertinya Wonwoo menarik baginya." Timpal Seungcheol dengan intonasi naik turun.

"Eyy, Jeon Wonwoo itu mustahil, sehebat apapun Mingyu merayu dia tak akan bisa menaklukan manusia batu itu." Ucap Jihoon yakin. Dan obrolah berlanjut dengan berbagai macam taruhan.

Wonwoo duduk begitu sampai dibalkon, meminum sedikit soju lalu membaca bukunya kembali. Rambut hitamnya tersapu angin, bibirnya bergerak sesuai dengan apa yang dibacanya, mata tajamnya yang begitu fokus pada satu hal tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang berdiri disamping memperhatikannya.

"Hey bahkan jika ada perampok berjalan didekatmu sepertinya kau tak akan peduli."

Wonwoo terkejut, dia melirik sumber suara lalu memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jangan mengikutiku, aku tak suka diganggu."

"Bahkan oleh pria tampan sepertiku?" Mingyu duduk disampingnya, menatap Wonwoo yang sepertinya mulai emosi.

"Mingyu _ssi_ , pergilah." Titah Wonwoo datar.

"Tidak mau, aku suka disini, bersamamu." Dia tersenyum miring lagi.

Wonwoo berdecih sarkastik, dia mendelik tajam pada si _pengganggu_. "Tapi aku tidak suka, apalagi dengan _playboy_ tak berguna sepertimu." Mingyu tergemap, dan Wonwoo dengan biasa saja melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali.

"Wow, pertamakalinya aku mendengar pujian sekejam itu." Mingyu mendekatkan kepalanya, melirik halaman yang sedang Wonwoo baca. Namun Wonwoo geming, tak acuh sama sekali.

"Kau tahu, aku pernah menonton Sherlock Holmes juga." Wonwoo berhenti membaca sejenak tapi matanya tetap terpaku pada rentetan kalimat dibukunya. "Aku tak terlalu memperhatikan bagaimana jalan ceritanya karena rumit sekali," Mingyu tersenyum melihat bibir Wonwoo yang berhenti membaca. "tapi aku _shipping_ Sherlock dan Watson."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan alis yang berkerut, wajah mereka sangat dekat hingga bisa merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing. Namun keduanya biasa saja, Wonwoo dengan ekspresi datar dan Mingyu tetap menunjukkan _smirk_ nya.

" _Shipping?_ Kapal? Pengiriman?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Mingyu tergelak, pemuda datar mengumpat kesal. "Kau tidak tahu tentang _ship_?"

Wonwoo mengalihkan lagi perhatiannya pada buku, menggerutu tak jelas lalu menjawab orang disampingnya dengan sebal. "Aku tahu. _Ship_ adalah kapal."

Mingyu terkekeh lagi, dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Wonwoo. " _You're cute."_

Mingyu menyunggingkan bibir melihat perubahan warna pada telinga pemuda cuek tersebut. Kemudian setelahnya meringis kesakitan karena pukulan keras oleh buku pada kepalanya.

"Omong kosong." Wonwoo berdiri, kemudian berjalan cepat menuruni tangga, meninggalkan Mingyu mengusap kepalanya yang sedikit pusing.

Dilantai bawah rupanya beberapa orang sudah ada yang pulang, suasana tidak sekacau sebelumnya. Soonyoung merangkul kekasihnya memasuki kamar, Junhui duduk disalah satu kursi dengan gadis dipangkuannya, Seungcheol tak berhenti meracau dan menyusahkan Jisoo, Seungkwan dan Seokmin melakukan hal bodoh dan membuat yang lainnya tertawa.

Tak lama, Mingyu turun dan bergabung lagi dengan mereka, matanya menyapu sekeliling mencari seseorang. "Wonwoo… dia kemana?" Tanya pemuda paling tinggi itu kepada Jihoon yang sedang mengobrol dengan Jeonghan.

"Sepertinya seorang _playboy_ gagal total." Jeonghan tertawa menyindir.

"Dia pulang." Timpal Jihoon santai.

"Hah?" Mingyu menunjukkan air muka tak senang, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Wonwoo punya _problem_." Jawab Jeonghan.

Mingyu mengerutkan alisnya, dia terlihat ragu-ragu. "Bolehkah aku minta alamatnya?"

҉

Wonwoo terus mengayunkan tungkainya, pandangannya sedikit tak jelas karena alkohol, dia peminum yang buruk. Diluar masih gelap walaupun dibantu penerangan minim dari lampu jalan, matanya melihat waktu pada jam tangan yang menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari dan ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Ah aku terlambat."

Pemuda kurus itu terus berjalan, ia mempercepat langkahnya. Dipertigaan ia berhenti terlihat bingung memilih jalan yang mana. Tak mengambil waktu lama, Wonwoo menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah kiri.

Setelahnya ia segera menyesali keputusannya tersebut, " _Shit._ " diujung gang kecil yang gelap ia melihat tiga orang laki-laki dengan baju serba hitam membawa pisau lipat disaku dan tangan mereka. Wonwoo hendak memutar badannya dan kembali namun terlambat, salah seorang dari mereka yang berbadan paling besar melihat keberadaan Wonwoo.

"Hey pria kecil, hari yang buruk ya." Disusul oleh tawa menyeramkan dari mereka bertiga.

" _fucking bad day."_ Wonwoo terpaku ditempat.

 ***.***

 **Song rec :** Bumkey – Attraction (feat. Dynamic Duo)

 **a/n :** Halo~ ketemu lagi dijudul yang baru, padahal ada dua judul yang belum beres. Tiba-tiba suatu plot terlintas dikepala jadi greget pengen nulis. Dan ini permulaannya, dengan judul yang diambil dari bahasa latin hehe sekali-kali. _Thanks for reading and don't forget leave review_ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Wonwoo terus mengumpat dalam hati ketika tiga orang pemeras itu berjalan mendekatinya dengan seringaian yang membuatnya muak, ia bisa saja lari namun percuma karena mereka akan mengejar dengan cepat dan yang Wonwoo tahu selama ini tak ada yang lolos dari tiga preman didepannya setelah mereka menjadi target. Dia benar-benar menyesal tidak memilih jalan memutar saja, seharusnya ia tahu jika pada waktu ini para pemeras sialan itu masih beraksi.

Dan sialnya lagi, ia tidak punya uang banyak didalam dompetnya. Dan yang Wonwoo tahu juga jika target mereka tidak memberikan nominal yang besar maka sasaran malang itu akan jadi bahan bersenang-senang.

Wonwoo menahan napas saat ia dan tiga orang menyeramkan itu berhadapan.

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang kami inginkan." Salah satu dari mereka yang mempunyai bekas luka melintang dipipi mengangkat pisaunya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Aku tak membawa banyak." Wonwoo memang takut saat ini, namun ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Dia adalah seseorang yang tak ingin terlihat lemah bahkan dihadapan mereka yang dirinya enggan menganggap sebagai manusia.

"Ow, sayang sekali.." ujung tajam dari pisau lipat kini menyentuh permukaan kulit pipi Wonwoo, tangannya basah oleh keringat, demi apapun ia ingin lari. "Harus kita apakan bocah ini?" mereka bertiga menatap satu sama lain sambil menyeringai licik.

Mata pisau yang dingin itu perlahan menancap pada kulit Wonwoo yang tipis. Perih. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya erat. Andai saja ia tidak melewati jalan ini, andaikan jika ia tidak berhenti dari latihan taekwondo, andai saja ada penyelamat dan lebih baik jika polisi yang kebetulan lewat jalan sempit ini. Sungguh bukan Jeon Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba memohon dan mengkhayal dalam dirinya kini.

"Yahh _ahjussi_ , lepaskan pacarku!"

Wonwoo membuka matanya lebar-lebar, _'what the hell.'_ Pemuda yang keselamatannya kini sedang terancam itu terkejut luar biasa. Napasnya dihembuskan panjang pertanda ia lega, namun umpatan demi umpatan yang ia serukan dalam hati menyiratkan jika dirinya sama sekali tak mengharapkan orang ini akan muncul.

' _freaking Mingyu.'_

"Wah.. pacar? _gay_ ada dimana-mana sekarang. Menjijikan." Preman itu tertawa, sangat culas dan sarkastis. Ia berjalan mendekati Mingyu menatapnya begitu remeh.

"Lepaskan dia." Tegas Mingyu sekali lagi.

"Woah haha! Kami tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja, apa yang akan kau berikan?" si preman semakin mendekat, "dirimu?" dia memukul tulang pipi Mingyu keras. "atau dompetmu?" kerah jaket Mingyu dicengkram kuat.

Wonwoo melemas, dia menatap Mingyu putus asa. Orang itu datang untuk menyelamatkannya apa menambah hiburan bagi mereka.

Namun mendadak Wonwoo tertegun. Dilihatnya beberapa lembar uang lima puluh ribu won dilemparkan didepan wajah terkejut preman itu.

"Cukup untuk membeli baju yang bagus bukan?" ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum miring, dia berjalan mendekati Wonwoo lalu memegang pergelangan tangannya dan berjalan secepat mungkin hingga mereka jauh dari para pemeras yang kini tengah memungut uangnya dengan tidak sabaran.

Setelah cukup jauh dan yakin mereka tidak dikejar, Wonwoo melepaskan pegangan tangan Mingyu.

"Kau gila?!" mata rubah itu menatap Mingyu dengan tak percaya.

"Hey aku menyelamatkanmu dan kau menyebutku gila, wah…" balas Mingyu sambil berdecak menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pertama, kenapa kau bisa disana. Lalu apa-apaan uang itu, jumlahnya benar-benar…" Wonwoo membuang napas kasar kemudian berjalan semakin cepat. "dan pacar? _what the fuck is that_?!"

Mingyu mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya kemudian menggerakkan tungkainya seirama dengan Wonwoo. "Jeonghan _hyung_ memberitahuku alamatmu, dia menjelaskan bahwa ada dua jalan untuk sampai kesana, dan karena kau terlihat buru-buru ingin pulang jadi aku pastikan kau memilih jalan tercepat menuju rumah." Mereka berjalan beriringan, mata Mingyu terpaku pada ekspresi Wonwoo yang tetap menatap lurus ke depan terlihat tak acuh meskipun mendengarkan. "Untuk uangnya kau tidak perlu khawatir. Dan yang terakhir aku hanya ingin menyebutmu seperti itu." Tuntasnya sambil terkekeh.

Wonwoo tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. "Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir. Kau mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu untuk menyelamatkanku. Bagaimana aku bisa menggantinya?!" suaranya meninggi, matanya berkaca-kaca, terlalu banyak emosi yang bercampur aduk dalam dirinya. "dan sungguh, berhenti bermain-main denganku."

"Hey Wonwoo," Mingyu memegang kedua bahunya membawa ia berhadapan "bisakah kau hanya ucapkan terimakasih dan jangan khawatirkan ini dan itu. Paling tidak kau aman dan baik—" kalimatnya terhenti, dia mendekati wajah Wonwoo. Kelopak matanya terbuka lebih lebar saat melihat darah menetes dari goresan kecil tapi cukup dalam di pipi pemuda tersebut.

Wonwoo langsung menyadari apa yang Mingyu lihat, ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan lagi. "Aku akan mengganti uangnya." Yang lebih tinggi segera menyusul, maniknya berkilat khawatir.

" _Seriously don't thinking about that money_ _again._ Wajahmu Wonwoo!"

"Pikirkan saja pipimu yang memar itu."

Mingyu sesaat menyentuh bagian wajahnya yang terasa sakit. "Jangan cemas, aku tak apa. Dan aku masih tetap tampan." Dia menyunggingkan bibir.

Wonwoo mendelik padanya. Dua penentangan terhadap ucapan Mingyu tadi tertahan diujung lidahnya. Dia malas beragumen lagi. Dua kontra itu adalah; Pertama, ia tidak cemas (tapi mungkin sedikit, sangat teramat sedikit), dan kedua, Mingyu tidak tampan (ia benar-benar ingin menentang ini, kepercayaan diri Mingyu yang begitu tinggi terkadang membuatnya sedikit kesal).

Melihat Wonwoo yang diam saja sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri membuat Mingyu berdecak sebal, " _You are really hard…_ "

" _Hard what?!_ "

"Susah ditebak, susah didekati. Benar-benar susah."

Wonwoo menarik napas dalam lalu menghentikan langkah lagi, ia melipatkan kedua tangannya. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu mendekatiku?" ucapnya .

"Bisikan dalam jiwaku." Mingyu menyeringai.

"ck _seriously_ …" Wonwoo tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, orang didepannya ini benar-benar memancing emosinya. "dan kenapa kau mengikutiku Mingyu _ssi_ —"

"Mingyu." Yang lebih muda menyela, merasa tak nyaman dengan panggilan formal tersebut.

"ah terserah. Pulang lah. Ambil jalan memutar."

"Rumahmu sudah dekat, biarkan aku mengantarmu." Pinta Mingyu, namun Wonwoo dengan jelas enggan menerimanya.

"Hey aku bukan bocah."

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau selamat sampai dirumah."

"Ahh kau benar-benar…"

"Aku harus mengantarmu."

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

" _Your boyfriend_."

"YA!" Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya, hendak memukul.

"ah baiklah baiklah, aku akan pergi." Melihat Wonwoo yang sepertinya mulai marah, pemuda tinggi itu menyerah, orang dihadapannya ini sangat keras kepala. Dia akan mencoba lain waktu. "Tapi paling tidak ucapkan terimakasih yang manis padaku."

Wonwoo menggertakkan giginya, "Terimakasih Lee Mingyu." Ucapnya sangat datar.

" _Its Kim!_ " Mingyu protes keras. Bagaimana marganya diganti seenak jidat seperti itu.

"Oh. Kim Mingyu." Koreksi Wonwoo dengan polosnya.

Mingyu bersungut-sungut samar, ia hampir frustasi menghadapi orang didepannya. Namun ini juga membuat ia semakin tertarik dan penasaran. Akhirnya dengan berat hati pemuda bermarga kim itu mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Jangan lupa obati lukamu." Mingyu melirik lagi pipi Wonwoo, nampak darah yang sebelumnya mengalir itu kini bekasnya mengering, tapi tetap saja lukanya masih terlihat segar.

"Khawatirkan saja dirimu." Balas Wonwoo malas.

"Tunggu, dimana buku tercintamu omong-omong?" Mingyu menaikkan alisnya, dari awal sebenarnya ia penasaran melihat Wonwoo dengan tangan kosong begitu.

"Aku simpan dirumah Soonyoung."

"Eh kenapa? Bukannya kau tak bisa lepas dari itu."

Wonwoo entah sudah keberapa kalinya menghela napas kasar. Dia tak tahan lagi. "Sekarang berhentilah bertanya. Dan untuk uangnya aku janji akan membayar padamu."

Sebelum Mingyu sempat protes, Wonwoo segera berjalan cepat menjauhinya. Ia sudah sangat terlambat dan tak bisa berlama-lama mengobrol hal yang tidak terlalu penting dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo terus berjalan dengan gusar, ia menatap jam tangannya berkali-kali sebelum sampai didepan pintu rumahnya sekarang. Tangannya mencengkram gagang pintu, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu membuka pintu coklat tersebut hati-hati.

"Kau tidak bisa lihat jam berapa sekarang?" begitu masuk rumah, Wonwoo langsung disambut sinis. Ia melangkah ke dalam tanpa menjawab. Tungkainya bergerak menuju salah satu kamar. "Ibu didapur, semalaman dia duduk disana menunggumu cemas. Apa maksudmu tidak menjawab telepon?!"

Wonwoo memutar badan, melangkah lagi ke bagian belakang, menuju dapur. "Disana berisik, lalu handphoneku mati kehabisan baterai."

"Kau hanya bisa mengelak dan menyusahkanku. Tengah malam ibu menelponku mengkhawatirkan mu ini dan itu jadi aku terpaksa kesini dan melihatnya belum makan sama sekali. Dia tak mau makan sekalipun aku memarahinya, bersikeras menunggumu pulang."

Mereka berdua berjalan menghampiri wanita paruh baya yang terduduk lemah. Keriput halus tergambar di kening dan bawah matanya yang menghitam. Rambutnya ditumbuhi sedikit uban yang masih tersembunyi samar. Mendengar ketukan langkah yang mendekatinya, seulas senyum merekah pada bibir keringnya.

"Dia sudah pulang bu, makanlah dan jangan hubungi aku lagi."

"Lalu kenapa kau kesini hah? Aku tahu kau selalu khawatir dengan ibu!" jawab Wonwoo nyalang.

"Tidak. Aku hanya takut dia akan salah melakukan sesuatu lalu mati."

"YA _NOONA_ JAGA BICARAMU!"

"JEON WONWOO PIKIRKAN SAJA KELAKUANMU YANG TIDAK BERTANGGUNGJAWAB ITU!"

"TIDAK BERTANGGUNGJAWAB? LALU SIAPA YANG PERGI DARI RUMAH TEPAT SEHABIS KECELAKAAN DAN MEMILIH TINGGAL BERSAMA PACARNYA YANG SUDAH BERISTRI HAH?!"

"YA BRENGSEK! KAU MEMBUATKU MUAK!"

Manik kecoklatan mereka berkilat saling menantang, napas mereka memburu karena luapan emosi. Wajah keduanya yang putih pucat memerah. Keheningan itu tak berlangsung lama, ibu mereka yang meneteskan air mata dalam diam membuat suara.

"Tolong jangan bertengkar," dia terisak "Nari _ya_ kau boleh pulang sekarang, maafkan ibu yang telah menyusahkanmu." Wonwoo berdecih mendengarnya, sedangkan kakaknya masih diam menatap tajam sang adik.

"Mengataiku tapi tak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri." Nari memperhatikan luka diwajahnya dengan sinis. Lalu dia melenggang cepat dari sana dengan dingin, keluar dari rumah dan membanting pintunya keras.

"Jangan meminta bantuannya lagi ibu, dia bukan anakmu."

"Dia kakakmu Wonwoo, aku tahu perasaan Nari yang sebenarnya."

Wonwoo bosan mendengar ini, walaupun setelah apa yang terjadi dan apa yang selama ini Nari perbuat ibunya tak pernah marah, ia selalu membela kakaknya itu.

"Kenapa baru pulang Wonwoo _ya_? Tak terjadi apa-apa kan?"

"Maafkan aku bu, aku tidak melihat waktu sebelumnya. Jangan cemas lagi, aku tidak apa-apa" telapak tangannya terangkat menyentuh luka sayat dipipinya, ia meringis pelan, masih ada darah yang segar. Wonwoo menarik kursi disamping ibunya, lalu mendaratkan pantatnya disana. "makanlah bu." Ucapnya lembut, Dia memegang tangan ibunya lalu memberikan sendok tepat pada genggamannya.

"Kau juga makan nak."

"Tentu."

Namun pemuda itu tidak menyuapkan apapun ke dalam mulutnya, dia hanya memperhatikan ibunya yang kesusahan menyendok makanannya. Wonwoo ingin membantu tapi ibunya pasti menolak. Dia sering menangis saat awal-awal memperhatikan ini. Namun sekarang dirinya sudah terbiasa. Sunyi, hanya suara ujung sendok yang bertemu dengan piring yang menjadi bunyi.

Setelah selesai, Wonwoo menggandeng lengan ibunya, menuntun ia menuju kamarnya. "Selalu kabari aku nak, hubungi aku setiap saat." Ucap ibunya yang kini berbaring. Wonwoo mengangguk, "Iya ibu, sekarang tidurlah."

Wonwoo menyesal tak pulang lebih awal, sangat menyesal. Ia tak pernah menjadi anak yang baik untuk ibunya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia berjanji pada diri sendiri agar tidak membuat sang ibu khawatir lagi. Dan hal itu membuat ia semakin membenci dirinya karena terus mengingkari janji tersebut. Ketika Wonwoo membuka pintu, perkataan dari ibunya membuatnya begitu terluka.

"Andai aku masih bisa melihat, aku pasti tahu apa yang terjadi padamu Wonwoo. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi." Ucap sang ibu parau.

Dan air mata yang mati-matian ia tahan lolos begitu saja melewati pipinya. Wonwoo muak, pada dirinya pada keadaan yang menimpa keluarganya. Bagaimana takdir bisa sekejam itu pada ibunya yang berhati bak malaikat. Dunia yang adil hanya omong kosong saja.

Wonwoo tidur dengan tidak nyenyak, ia terbangun tiga jam kemudian lalu pergi ke kamar mandi membersihkan dirinya. Tidak lupa ia menempelkan plester luka ringan pada pipinya itu. Ia makan dua lapis roti panggang sebelum pergi keluar dan pamit kepada ibunya, menyiapkan sarapan dan berjanji akan menelpon. Sebenarnya jika bisa, ia selalu ingin menemani sang ibu dirumah, membawanya jalan-jalan, merawatnya. Namun waktunya tersita oleh kuliah dan kerja paruh waktu dan ibunya tentu tak ingin Wonwoo menghentikan pendidikannya. Bersyukur sang ibu yang telah menghapal setiap sudut rumahnya dan ia punya beberapa tetangga yang ramah. Ia hanya harus memastikan agar selalu memberi kabar dan pulang ke rumah tak lebih dari tengah malam.

Pagi ini udara terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya, memasuki musim gugur memang seperti ini, angin kecil tak berhenti berhembus, Wonwoo menggosokkan tangannya lalu merapatkan cardigan tebalnya. Ini akhir pekan dan kuliah libur, ia menggendong tas yang berisi laptop juga beberapa buku, membawa tugas kuliahnya itu ke perpustakaan kota tempatnya bekerja.

Wonwoo tiba di perpustakaan yang cukup besar tersebut, membungkuk sambil menyapa seseorang yang duduk dimeja pengurus.

" _Shift_ kerjamu masih lama kan? Mengerjakan tugas lagi?" Tanya orang tersebut yang sebenarnya sudah tahu jawabannya. "Ya, sangat menumpuk." Wonwoo terangguk lemah. Ia melangkah menuju bagian ujung perpustakaan. Tempat favoritnya, meja kecil didekat jendela. Ia mengambil beberapa buku sebagai bahan referensi untuk tugasnya lalu duduk berselonjor disana. Laptopnya dinyalakan, ia membuka aplikasi pengolah kata, makalah yang akan ia buat adalah tentang bagaimana perkembangan sastra pada masa sekarang ini. Dan isi dari tulisannya kebanyakan keluhan kekecewaan dan kritikan tentang bagaimana sastra tidak begitu dihargai dan diminati oleh kebanyakan anak muda sekarang, mereka lebih tertarik pada visual grafis yang gambarnya langsung bisa ditangkap oleh mata dibanding dengan membaca yang memerlukan otak juga menggunakan imajinasi mereka.

Tiga jam hampir berlalu, makalah Wonwoo pun hampir selesai. Ia berkali-kali menguap dan merenggangkan punggung serta tangannya. _Shift_ nya tiba, Wonwoo membereskan pekerjaannya dan segera melangkah ke meja pengurus, orang sebelumnya berpamitan dan memberikan ucapan semangat padanya.

Wonwoo duduk disana, memangku dagunya bosan. Pengunjung sangat sedikit hari ini mungkin karena udara yang dingin membuat orang-orang hanya ingin berbaring dan menyelimuti diri pada akhir pekan seperti ini. Ia beranjak dari kursinya, mengambil salah satu novel karangan Stephen King lalu duduk kembali ditempat semula. Novel tebal itu mulai ia baca. Puluhan menit berlalu, Wonwoo sudah sampai pada halaman ratusan. Saat ia hanya ingin membaca dan enggan diganggu, pengunjung datang.

"Tidak aneh menemukan kau bekerja disini."

Spontan Wonwoo menatap kaget orang yang berdiri didepannya. Ia menemukan Kim Mingyu yang sedang menyunggingkan bibir senang.

"Bagaimana kau—" _dasar Yoon Jeonghan_. Wonwoo tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia memfokuskan lagi pada novel ditangannya.

"Baguslah kau mengurus lukamu dengan baik."

"Hanya menutupinya dengan plester."

"Tapi itu berarti kau mengobatinya dan mendengarkan pesanku." Mingyu pikir ia akan dibantah dengan tajam, tapi Wonwoo hanya diam tak tertarik menjawabnya. Dia harus sangat sabar.

"Kau bilang akan mengganti uangnya." Mingyu mendekatkan kepala mereka, mencoba menarik perhatian Wonwoo.

"Untuk saat ini aku belum bisa, aku akan menemuimu begitu uangnya terkumpul." Timpal Wonwoo tanpa mengalihkan maniknya dari buku.

"Bagaimana kalau membayar dengan hal lain." Mingyu _smirk_ lagi, ia memperhatikan Wonwoo intens.

Mendengar itu pemuda yang sedang duduk mengangkat alisnya, menatap Mingyu bingung. Dan tak berapa lama umpatan keluar dari mulutnya. "Gila, apa yang kau perhatikan _jerk_!"

Mingyu terkekeh menggerakkan bola mata yang sebelumnya objeknya adalah bagian bawah Wonwoo itu. "Berapa lama lagi kau kerja?"

"Tiga jam." Jawab Wonwoo datar.

"Oke kalau begitu aku akan menunggu disini sampai kau selesai."

Mereka berdua bertatapan lagi, "Kau mau apa?"

"Mengajakmu kencan sebagai bayarannya."

Wonwoo mendengus kesal, "Bagaimana aku baru tahu jika ada _playboy_ gila sepertimu dikampus."

"Ouch kata-katamu itu.." Mingyu memegangi dadanya seakan kasakitan. "karena kau lebih banyak memfokuskan perhatian pada kertas-kertas melainkan pada manusia. Bahkan kita pernah ada disatu ruangan yang sama namun sepertinya kau tidak ingat."

"Aku hanya mengingat hal-hal yang penting dan berguna." Mingyu tertohok lagi, ucapan Wonwoo memang sepedas itu.

"Kencan lah denganku, lalu kau akan menyadari banyak hal." Wajah mereka semakin dekat, Mingyu tidak main-main kalau menggoda.

"Tidak mau. Lagipula aku masih harus kerja setelah ini."

"Di kafe kan? Kalau begitu biarkan aku mengantarmu."

Wonwoo berdecak, "Tidak usah, dan jangan menunggu disini."

"Oh ayolah, sekali saja. Hanya mengantarmu, tidak lebih."

Yang lebih tua menarik napas, ia melirik singkat pipi Mingyu yang masih memar, ia memijat pelipisnya pening karena kelakuan orang yang sedang menatapnya ini.

"Terserah lah."

Dan setelah menjawab begitu, tiba-tiba pipi Wonwoo yang tidak ditempeli plester dicubit pelan oleh Mingyu. Pemuda cuek itu melotot, telinganya memerah. "Aku akan menunggumu." Sebelum terkena pukulan dari Wonwoo, Mingyu bergegas menjauh menduduki salah satu kursi disana, mengedipkan mata pada pemuda yang masih menatapnya tak percaya. "Idiot."

Waktu berjalan, semakin banyak orang yang datang. Wonwoo memberi cap pada peminjam, menegur siapapun yang berisik, dan diam-diam mencuri pandang pada eksistensi Kim Mingyu yang membaca bermacam-macam buku. Mingyu adalah tipe orang yang menilai buku melalui sampulnya, jadi beberapa buku yang ia pilih kebanyakan tentang resep makanan atau dongeng anak-anak. Dia membalik setiap halaman dengan cepat, kelihatan sekali tak ada minat, terkadang ia juga menguap dan mulutnya bergerutu pelan. " _Stupid._ " gumam Wonwoo melihat tingkah laku Mingyu.

Pemuda tinggi itu menyerah dengan kumpulan buku tersebut lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Dia mengetikkan sesuatu.

Layar ponsel dimeja Wonwoo menyala, satu pesan dari nomor tak dikenal masuk.

 **'Jgn hanya memperhatikanku, datang dan hampiri aku.'**

Wonwoo terkejut, pasti Jeonghan atau Seungcheol yang memberikan nomornya. Dia menatap tajam Mingyu yang melemparkan _smirk_ padanya. Ponselnya diletakkan kembali, tak ingin membalas sama sekali. Dia mengabaikan tatapan Mingyu yang terus tertuju padanya dengan membaca bukunya kembali.

Tiga jam telah terlewati, orang yang menggantikan Wonwoo tiba disana, menyapa dirinya. Mingyu yang sebelumnya seolah mati kebosanan kini segar kembali. Dia langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Wonwoo dengan semangat.

Yang lebih tua hanya meliriknya malas. Mereka berdua melangkah bersisian, kafe nya tidak terlalu jauh jadi hanya perlu berjalan. Disepanjang perjalanan itu Mingyu selalu melemparkan _smirk_ dan mengedipkan matanya pada gadis-gadis yang memandangnya terpesona. Dan Wonwoo memutarkan bola mata malas atau berdecak melihat reaksi para gadis itu yang tertawa dan senyum-senyum malu sekaligus senang setelahnya. Baiklah dia mengakui Mingyu memang menarik, bahkan hanya dengan atasan kemeja biru langit dan jeans putih sekarang ini. Tapi tentu saja Wonwoo tidak termasuk golongan yang tertarik tersebut.

"Sudah berapa lama bekerja diperpustakaan itu?"

"Sepuluh bulan."

"Lalu di kafe?"

"Empat bulan."

Mingyu mengangguk-ngangguk mendengarnya, sudah pasti Wonwoo akan mencari pekerjaan yang ia sukai terlebih dahulu.

"Ada pekerjaan lain?"

"Ditoko kelontong, aku menyesuaikan pekerjaan dengan jam kuliahku. Dan sekarang aku membutuhkan tempat kerja lagi."

"Untuk apa? Itu sudah banyak, kau akan kelelahan."

"Untuk membayar uangmu, aku harus mengumpulkannya secepat mungkin."

"Kan sudah dibayar dengan aku mengantarmu ini. Jangan pikirkan lagi Wonwoo."

"Aku tetap akan membayarnya Mingyu, kau mengeluarkan uang itu untuk menyelamatkanku dan aku tidak ingin menerima penolakan lagi."

Mingyu mendengus, Wonwoo benar-benar keras kepala."Aku juga menggunakannya untuk menyelamatkan diriku Wonwoo. Jika kau memang sangat bersikeras untuk menggantinya, bayar setengahnya saja."

"Tapi—"

"Aku juga tidak menerima penolakan, uang itu untuk menyelamatkan kita berdua."

Wonwoo tak membalas lagi, dia hanya mengangguk lemah. Mingyu menghela napas lega melihatnya, dia hanya tak ingin Wonwoo bekerja sekeras itu dan sampai melewati batas, ia khawatir.

Mereka sampai ditempat tujuan, seperti biasa kafe itu ramai pada akhir pekan. Wonwoo tersenyum dan membuka pintunya, Mingyu mengekori yang lebih tua memperhatikan suasana kafe. Kemudian mereka berdua sama terkejut ketika salah seorang gadis dari meja yang tak jauh berlari memeluk Mingyu dan mencium pipinya.

" _Oppaaa_ "

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. _"_ benar-benar _Playboy_ kelas berat."

*.*

 **Song rec** : Dean – D (Half Moon) feat Gaeko

 **a/n** : kayaknya bakal jadi chapter terpanjang :D dan maaf kalau ada typo atau kalimat yang aneh terkadang suka tidak teliti mengedit.

 _Thanks for reading,_ jangan lupa _vote_ dan _stream_ buat seventeen kita ya~ ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Senin sore ini kantin kampus lebih ramai dari biasanya, kebanyakan dari mereka makan dengan beberapa buku atau dokumen diatas meja. Tengah semester ini mahasiswa disibukkan dengan tugas yang dikejar _deadline_ serta persiapan untuk tes. Tidak semuanya juga dari mereka yang tampak terbebani dan pusing oleh kehidupan kampus ini. Ada yang dengan santai meminum cola sambil _live streaming_ melalui laptopnya, ada yang bermain _truth or dare_ dan tertawa lepas, sekumpulan gadis bergosip ria memperhatikan setiap lelaki yang menurut mereka keren, dan ada seorang kutu buku yang terjebak diantara kumpulan temannya yang mengobrolkan hal nista.

"Ingat saat Soonyoung ketahuan masturbasi oleh adik perempuannya?" Seungcheol tergelak, wajahnya memerah karena tawa.

"Hey jangan ungkit hal itu kembali, aku merasa menjadi kakak yang mengerikan." Soonyoung menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya, kepalanya menggeleng cepat mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu itu.

"Lagipula siapa yang akan melakukan hal itu pada siang hari diruang keluarga." Pernyataan Jeonghan membuat wajah Soonyoung semakin merah, ia langsung membela diri. "Aku tidak tahu Minhee akan pulang secepat itu, seharusnya anak itu sedang les balet. _Damn stop!_ jangan bahas ini lagi." Soonyoung melipatkan lengannya didada, terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Ya ya sudahlah, lagipula ia tak usah tersiksa dan membereskannya sendiri lagi mulai saat ini." Jihoon menyikut lengan Soonyoung pelan sambil memasang _smirk_. Yang lain ikut terkekeh dengan tatapan yang jelas menggoda Soonyoung.

" _How was it hyung?_ " Hansol memainkan alisnya sambil tersenyum miring. Semuanya tahu apa yang di maksud oleh pemuda _western_ ini.

" _You don't need to ask_ Hansol, _just look at those hickeys_." Jawab Jisoo santai, telunjuknya mengarah pada leher Soonyoung yang pada permukaan kulitnya tercetak jelas beberapa warna kemerahan.

Pemuda yang belum lama ini berulang tahun itu mengusap lehernya sambil tersenyum malu, lalu ia memukul lengan Jisoo pelan. " _Its amazing._ Yura benar-benar hebat." Mereka bisa lihat seberapa senang Soonyoung dari ekspresi dan kilatan matanya. Mereka semua tertawa dan kembali menggoda Soonyoung. Wonwoo pun ikut menyunggingkan bibir dari balik bukunya.

Mereka bertujuh duduk berkumpul disebuah meja persegi panjang besar, biasanya berdelapan, namun Junhui tidak punya kelas hari ini dan mungkin sekarang ini ia sedang melakukan kencan buta dengan beberapa gadis.

"Hey Seokmin, Mingyu!" seru Seungkwan yang tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya pada dua sosok yang tak jauh dari meja mereka. " _Come here_! Bergabung dengan kami."

Mendengar nama Mingyu membuat Wonwoo tak konsentrasi dengan apa yang dibacanya, dia merasa tak enak. Merasa terganggu. Dia tak ingin pemuda tinggi itu mengusiknya.

Saat mereka berdua menghampiri mereka, tatapan Mingyu langsung mengarah kepada Wonwoo, namun kali ini tak setajam biasanya, ada keraguan, maniknya tak fokus.

Begitu tiba Seokmin dan Seungkwan langsung melakukan _high-five_ unik yang entah sejak kapan mereka membuatnya. "Lihat, aku benar saat berkata Seokmin dan Seungkwan akan sangat akrab." Seungcheol menaikkan dagunya tersenyum bangga.

Seokmin duduk disamping Seungkwan melanjutkan lelucon mereka dan membuat yang lainnya pecah dalam gelak tawa. Mingyu menarik kursi disamping Seokmin. Mereka langsung menyerang Mingyu dengan pertanyaan saat melihat memar pada pipinya, sama dengan yang terjadi sebelumnya pada Wonwoo karena plester yang menempel.

Seperti yang diharapkan Wonwoo, Mingyu melakukan kontak mata dengannya terlebih dulu, dan sorot tajam serta kata _'don't'_ samar dari bibir Wonwoo cukup untuk membuat Mingyu mengerti jika ia tak boleh mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Pemuda yang belum lama duduk itu berakhir dengan menjawab bahwa salah satu pacarnya lah yang melakukannya karena mereka putus.

Teman-temannya ber 'oh' ria, terkekeh dan mengatai Mingyu. Sedangkan Wonwoo mengendikkan bahu, memikirkan bahwa jawaban Mingyu memang masuk akal.

"Kenapa tidak duduk didekat Wonwoo?" tiba-tiba Jeonghan bertanya sambil tersenyum miring. Baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo sama terkejutnya dengan munculnya pertanyaan yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

"Eh, dia tak akan menyukainya." Balas Mingyu pelan dengan tampang kikuk.

Wonwoo tidak suka dengan arah percakapan yang dimulai Jeonghan ini, jadi ia buru-buru menimpali Mingyu dengan tajam. "Tentu." Katanya. Dia membalikkan halaman buku lalu lanjut berkata, "bisa-bisa nanti ada seorang gadis yang menyerangku dengan perkataan tak masuk akal lagi." sindirnya.

Mingyu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyesal dengan kejadian kemarin. Kini ia lah yang tak menyukai arah pembicaraan ini.

"Wah wah, apa yang sudah terjadi memangnya?" Jeonghan penasaran, ia antusias dengan hal semacam ini. Wonwoo sedikit menyesal juga telah mengatakan yang terakhir itu, ia sedang tidak dalam mood untuk berkisah. Namun melihat binar dimata Jeonghan serta beberapa dari temannya yang mulai memperhatikan dan juga isi kepalanya yang berpikir untuk 'menjatuhkan' Mingyu dan membuatnya berhenti mengganggu dirinya, semua hal itu membuat ia memutuskan untuk bercerita.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku, menghembuskan napas kasar. "Salah satu pacarnya yang umm menyebalkan dan kekanak-kanakkan memarahiku karena _playboy_ ini."

Jeonghan semakin tertarik, dia memajukan badannya. "Kenapa bisa begitu?" ucapnya dengan semangat, yang lain juga mulai mendengarkan. Wonwoo menaruh bukunya dimeja, ia mendengkus, "um, orang ini," matanya mendelik ke arah Mingyu. "menemuiku kemarin," lalu terdengar dehaman dan bunyi seperti 'wah~' 'uh~' ditambah siulan dari Seokmin yang membuat Wonwoo menggertakkan gigi kesal. Ia tak menceritakan ini untuk digoda oleh teman-temannya. "Ya! Ini karena Jeonghan _hyung_ yang sembarangan memberikan alamat tempat kerjaku padanya." Dia menatap Jeonghan kesal.

" _Pardon me okay,_ " ucap Jeonghan dengan ditambahkan aegyo yang membuat Wonwoo ngeri. "Lalu bagaimana seterusnya?"

Mingyu disana sudah merasa tak nyaman, ia menundukkan kepala berharap Wonwoo tak melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Yang ternyata pada hari itu Mingyu sebenarnya sudah ada janji dengan pacarnya." Wonwoo menghela napas lagi, sedangkan Mingyu kini merasa dirinya semakin mengecil, mengecil dan mengecil. "lalu saat kami- maksudku dia dan aku ke kafe, pacarnya ada disana dan gadis itu um—" Wonwoo memberi jeda untuk dirinya yang bergidik mengingat kejadian tersebut. "langsung menempel padanya dan menciuminya, dia merengek ini dan itu yang membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian."

Semuanya serius mendengarkan, mata mereka mengarah kepada Wonwoo yang membuat pemuda itu merasa canggung. Dia melirik Mingyu—satu-satunya yang tak memperhatikannya—lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia berpikir untuk melanjutkan ini atau tidak.

"Terus bagaimana?" Kini Seungcheol yang terlihat paling antusias.

"Wonwoo _hyung_ lanjutkan!"

"Wonwoo aku penasaran."

"Ya jangan berpikir kau akan berhenti ditengah-tengah cerita seperti ini." Kata Jihoon tajam.

Wonwoo memejamkan mata, menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. _Well_. "Lalu pacarnya itu menatap tajam padaku, sambil tetap memeluk Mingyu dia berteriak padaku mengatakan aku merebut waktu Mingyu dan menggodanya lalu berkata bahwa Mingyu bukanlah _gay_ jadi dia tak akan tertarik padaku." Wonwoo berhenti sejenak, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya mengingat hal tersebut. Di seberangnya Mingyu sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan sepasang telapak tangan.

"Wah, saat itu aku benar-benar kesal, jika menejer tak segera datang dan mencairkan suasana mungkin aku akan marah dan memakinya begini 'hey _bitch!_ _oppa_ mu itu yang menggodaku!'" napas Wonwoo memburu membayangkan jika itu yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jeonghan dan Soonyoung tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Woah _as expected Jeon Wonwoo_." Ucap Seungcheol heboh.

" _Savage~_ "

"Ya tapi itu tak terjadi, sialnya aku malah disuruh untuk meminta maaf." Timpal Wonwoo kecewa.

Lalu tiba-tiba Mingyu berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkuk pada Wonwoo, " _Seriously I'm really really very extremely so sorry_ Wonwoo." Dia membuat yang lain terdiam. Terkejut. Apalagi Wonwoo.

Lelaki kutu buku itu diam sejenak, menghela napas. Dia juga sebenarnya merasa tak enak telah membuat Mingyu malu didepan teman-temannya. " _Well_ , lagipula itu sudah terjadi. Kau hanya harus belajar dari perbuatanmu." Balasnya, dia menyuruh Mingyu untuk berhenti membungkuk.

"Ckck Mingyu kau benar-benar _pro_ ya.." Soonyoung menggelengkan kepalanya namun tetap mengacungkan jempol pada Mingyu, "aku iri padamu."

" _Then what happened to your girlfriend after that, I mean, you did something right?_ " Tanya Jisoo yang tak terlalu banyak bereaksi seperti biasanya.

"Aku memarahi dia dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya lalu kami… putus." jawab Mingyu dengan canggung. Semuanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Wonwoo sedikit tertegun, dia seharusnya tak merasakan ini namun hati memang seringkali tak sejalan dengan kepala. Dia merasa bersalah.

Mingyu putus dengan sang pacar karena dirinya.

҉

Hari berlalu begitu saja, Wonwoo keluar dari kafe pukul sembilan malam setelah membereskan pekerjaanya. Sambil berjalan ia mengecek handphone yang menunjukkan notifikasi dari percakapan grup, yang dimulai oleh Hansol.

 **Chwe :** _Guys, pamanku pulang dari california, dia membawa beberapa wine_

 **Princeofchina :** _Shit! That is the best news from all the best news in the world today!_

 **Iamthecoolesthere :** _Jun kau lebay. Btw hansol.. itu Merlot, Cabernet Sauvignon, Chardonnay, Shiraz?_

 **Chwe :** _binch its chardonnay_

 **Iamthecoolesthere :** _holy fucking shit I'm ready! ILY hansol 3_

 **Chwe :** _thanks, I love me too seungcheol hyung_

 **YoonAngel :** _Um, Soonyoung kurasa kau harus siapkan snack dan movie._

 **KwonStar :** _PINTU RUMAH SELALU TERBUKA GAYS_

 **Booboo :** _excuse me but im not gay._

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan sementara tangannya terus men _scroll_ ke bawah layar, teman-temannya bercanda ringan diobrolan seperti 'Seungkwan bawalah _underwear_ mu nanti, aku tak akan meminjamkannya karena ukuranku tidak akan cukup' dan adapun 'jangan dekati Junhui saat ia mabuk berat atau ia akan menerjangmu.'

Wonwoo baru menyadari kalau anggota _group chat_ mereka bertambah dua dengan _username_ 'SexyKim' dan 'SeokminLaugh'. Ia berdecih melihat nama pengguna Mingyu. Kepercayaan dirinya memang selangit.

Hanya enam dari mereka yang akan menginap dirumah Soonyoung. Sedangkan Seokmin, Jisoo, Jihoon tak bisa ikut karena besoknya mereka punya kelas pagi. Dan mereka bertiga melemparkan ancaman-ancaman jika sampai tak disisakan anggur. Tentu ancaman Jihoon lah yang paling mengerikan.

 _'_ _Aku akan menaruh wasabi dimata kalian jika sampai tak ada yang tersisa.'_

Dan yang lain langsung berjanji untuk menyimpan sebagian.

Sebelumnya rumah Hansol lah yang menjadi tempat berkumpul mereka, namun karena keluarga Soonyoung pindah kota dan ia sekarang sendiri dirumahnya yang besar, maka markasnya berganti, setiap hari selalu ada yang menginap disana, Seungcheol adalah yang paling sering karena rumahnya yang jauh dari kampus. 

Wonwoo berpikir untuk ikut juga, meskipun ia tidak terlalu suka dengan alkohol tetapi membayangkan segelas penuh _wine_ dari tempat yang terkenal surganya itu membuat air liur dimulutnya berkumpul. Saat sampai dirumah ia akan meminta izin dari ibunya setelah menemaninya makan dan pergi saat sang ibu sudah tertidur.

Ibunya pasti mengizinkan selama Wonwoo berkata akan kemana dan berapa lama. Beberapa hari yang lalu saat pesta ulang tahun Soonyoung itu adalah salahnya yang lupa menelpon bahwa dirinya akan pulang telat. Kali ini ia berkata jika akan menginap jadi ibunya tak usah khawatir dan terjaga sampai dini hari. Dan tentu ia tak mengatakan pada ibunya bahwa ia akan mabuk-mabukkan dengan teman. Sang ibu mungkin akan pingsan mendadak.

Yeah Jeon Wonwoo adalah anak yang buruk.

"Hey Jeon aku kira kau tak akan datang." Soonyoung menyambutnya dengan sempoyongan, dia tersenyum sangat lebar. Dan Wonwoo langsung melesak masuk menyadari mereka sudah mulai minum dan melihat tampang Soonyoung begitu rasanya pasti menakjubkan.

"Aku ragu kalian akan menyisakannya."

"Eyy~ tentu kita akan menyimpan sedikit, kau tahu kan Jihoon itu tak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya." Ucap Soonyoung sambil cegukan. Begitu mendaratkan pantat diatas sofa, Wonwoo langsung dirangkul Junhui yang mulai mabuk, pemuda china itu membisikkan gombalan-gombalan tak jelas pada telinganya. Wonwoo mendorongnya menjauh kemudian menuang satu gelas penuh _wine_ berwarna merah pekat tersebut. Lelaki itu meminumnya perlahan, menikmati setiap teguknya.

" _Shit._ Gila ini hebat."

Nampak yang masih sadar hanya Mingyu dan Jeonghan. Entah Wonwoo terhitung atau tidak, dia sudah meminum dua gelas, dan untuk orang sepertinya dua gelas sudah cukup untuk membuatnya mabuk.

Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo, duduk disampingnya lalu menuang cecair anggur pada gelas miliknya.

"Wonwoo.."

Yang dipanggil langsung membalikkan wajahnya, menatap Mingyu dengan mata sayu. Mingyu terdiam menatap sepasang manik kecoklatan Wonwoo, ragu akan melanjutkan perkataannya atau tidak melihat kondisi lawan bicaranya yang sepertinya tak bisa diajak serius.

" _What?_ " Wonwoo memajukan wajahnya, mempersempit jarak. Mingyu sedikit tersentak, matanya melebar tak menyangka dengan tingkah lelaki dihadapannya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk kejadian dikafe—"

" _Stop stop!_ " Wonwoo memotong cepat lalu menarik kepalanya lagi, "kau sudah meminta maaf," ia cegukan, "lupakan." Ia cegukan lagi, "karena dengan agak terpaksa aku sudah memaafkanmu." Mingyu mengukir senyum melihat sisi baru pemuda didepannya, sikapnya sangat berbeda ketika mabuk.

"Dan sebenarnya aku juga merasa bersalah."

Wonwoo menyandarkan punggungnya disofa, diikuti oleh Mingyu. "Kenapa? Kau tidak seharusnya."

"Kau putus dengannya karena aku." Jawabnya kemudian menyesap cairan anggur digelasnya.

"Kau berpikiran begitu?" Tanya Mingyu terkejut, ia tak menyangka dengan pernyataan Wonwoo. Kenapa bisa. Kenapa ia merasa bersalah dan bukannya merasa senang mengingat pemuda kutu buku itu sangat sebal terhadap dirinya. "itu bukan karena kau. Aku dengannya memang sudah seharusnya putus."

Wonwoo terkekeh, "Iya juga ya, lagipula pacarmu masih banyak."

Mingyu tak menjawab. Perkataan Wonwoo tak sepenuhnya salah. Ya, masih ada orang lain yang ia kencani tapi tidak bisa dikatakan banyak.

"Kau tidak sedih hubunganmu berakhir?" pertanyaannya diselingi dengan cegukan.

Mingyu kembali tertegun, ia menggaruk tengkuknya. "Um, tidak."

"Kenapa? Orang-orang biasanya sedih saat putus dengan pacarnya." Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Dan Mingyu tak bisa berhenti terkejut, ia tak terbiasa dengan sisi berbeda Wonwoo ini. Suaranya, intonasinya, ekspresi wajahnya, semuanya berbeda. Wonwoo memang _cute_ dimata Mingyu, namun kali ini pemuda dengan mata rubah itu beberapa kali lipat lebih lucu.

"Entahlah, aku tak pernah merasa sedih apalagi saat mengetahui beberapa dari mereka hanya memanfaatkanku."

Wonwoo mengangkat alisnya, mulutnya membulat. Mingyu tersenyum melihatnya. "Memanfaatkan apa? Tubuhmu?"

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi terkekeh, "Mungkin.. tapi yang ku tahu pasti itu uangku."

Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk lalu menuangkan lagi cairan _wine_ dari botol pada gelasnya. "Ah, tak heran~"

Mingyu ingin menghentikan Wonwoo minum lagi, ia sudah mabuk sekarang dan akan jadi bagaimana jika ia terus-menerus meneguk seperti ini. Namun yang lebih tua menepis tangannya dengan cepat.

"Memikirkan bagaimana kau tidak sedih berarti kau tidak mencintai mereka?"

Pertanyaan Wonwoo disambut jeda penjang. Mingyu melemparkan pandangannya pada langit-langit putih ruang tamu Soonyoung.

"Hmm cinta.. tidak. Aku tak pernah merasakannya. Itu terlalu dalam." Kata Mingyu dengan tatapan seakan menerawang sesuatu. Bibirnya menggaris tipis dibawah hidung.

"Jadi para kekasihmu itu, kau hanya main-main dengan mereka?!" Suaranya semakin naik.

"B-bukan begitu juga.. itu, um, bagaimana ya," Mingyu terbata, memikirkan kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan. "mereka lah yang menginginkan untuk menjadi pacarku dan aku tak bisa menolak mereka.."

"Kau menerima setiap orang yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu?!"

"Tidak semuanya, aku tentu agak memilih. Masa jika seorang _ahjumma_ atau _noona_ yang sudah memiliki suami aku terima begitu saja."

"Woah, kau pernah ditembak oleh yang seperti itu?!"

Mingyu terkekeh, kikuk. "Ya begitulah, bahkan ada yang lebih buruk." ia merinding sendiri mengingat-ingat apa saja yang terjadi dimasa lalu.

"Kau benar-benar populer~"

Mingyu hendak berujar lagi namun Jeonghan mengusir mereka dari sofa karena ia mengantuk dan ingin tidur disana. Pemuda yang paling tinggi berdiri tak keberatan, beda dengan Wonwoo yang masih duduk sambil protes kepada lelaki berambut pirang itu. Mingyu menghela napas menyaksikan perdebatan kedua orang yang mabuk dihadapannya, sebelum bertambah buruk pemuda jangkung itu segera menarik Wonwoo menggandengnya menjauh dari sofa.

"Hey sudahlah, masih banyak tempat duduk, rumah ini luas." Ucap Mingyu menenangkan, Wonwoo melepaskan tangan yang lebih tinggi dari bahunya lalu berjalan sempoyongan ke arah tangga sambil bersungut-sungut tak jelas.

Pemuda kurus itu naik ke lantai dua diikuti oleh Mingyu yang berada satu langkah dibelakangnya, tangannya beberapa kali terjulur saat Wonwoo berjalan ceroboh atau tersandung kakinya sendiri. Beruntung yang lebih tua tidak benar-benar terjatuh.

Keduanya duduk bersampingan dibalkon, punggung bersender pada dinding dingin dibelakang mereka. Angin tengah malam menusuk ke pori-pori. Wonwoo merapatkan jaketnya.

"Yah, kenapa kau terus terus saja mengikutiku kesana dan kemari." Omel yang lebih tua.

"Karena aku—"

" _Stop, wait,_ sebelumnya kau bilang para kekasihmu itu adalah orang-orang yang menembakmu duluan. Lalu kenapa kau mengejarku bahkan mengajakku kencan?!" Wonwoo menatap horor orang disampingnya, kedua tangannya disilangkan didepan dada, "kau merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk terhadapku kan? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?! Memanfaatkan otakku? Menjual organ tubuhku?"

Mulut Mingyu terbuka sedari tadi tak tahan untuk menjawab, bagaimana Jeon Wonwoo bisa dramatis begitu.

"Ya ya, mana mungkin aku begitu. Dengarkan dulu oke." Ia menatap mata rubah yang menjauh. "bagaimana aku bisa dijuluki _pro_ jika tak pernah mengejar siapapun. Jika menurutku seseorang itu menarik ataupun menurut kebanyakan orang dia menarik, maka aku akan mencoba mendapatkannya."

"Dan kau mendapatkan mereka dengan mudah." Timpal yang lebih tua.

Mingyu mengangguk, menampilkan senyum bangga. "Dan kau, Wonwoo. Diantara yang menarik tersebut. Kau itu spesial." Ungkapnya. Lalu setelahnya Mingyu menahan diri untuk tak memeluk lelaki disebelahnya itu. Wonwoo sangat lucu sekarang. Wajahnya memerah dengan tampang heran dan malu. Tahu begini ia rela membeli banyak _wine_ mahal hanya untuk Wonwoo.

"Eh?"

"Kau spesial. Kau satu-satunya orang yang menolak tawaran kencanku yang terbilang langka."

Wonwoo bungkam. Meskipun setengah sadar, pikirannya bermain dalam. Ya, siapa yang akan menolak lelaki seperti Kim Mingyu. Hanya dirinya. Ia tidak mau, dan keengganan itu berasal dari rasa takutnya. Kencan. pacaran. Tak pernah sekalipun terpikir oleh kepalanya yang didominasi oleh logika. Dirinya bahkan tidak tahu apakah ia tertarik pada wanita atau pria, atau dua-duanya, dan atau tidak pada keduanya.

"Kau tak pernah berpacaran ya?" Tanya Mingyu memecah keheningan yang panjang.

Wonwoo mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban. Selama ini ia juga berpikir. Apakah pacaran berguna untuk kehidupannya.

"Bebaskan dirimu Wonwoo. Cobalah banyak hal. Menjalin hubungan, berciuman, bercinta, melakukan hal-hal yang menantangmu. Biarkan perasaanmu meledak-ledak bercampur hingga kau tak tahu bagaimana definisinya, namun kau merasakannya dengan tawa. Jangan terlalu keras pada diri sendiri, itu hanya akan menghasilkan rasa muak. Izinkan dirimu sendiri mencoba semuanya, merasakan semuanya, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo tercenung, wajahnya lurus kepada langit hitam tanpa bintang. Kelam. Seperti dirinya. Terpenjara dalam kotak sempit yang ia buat sendiri. Ia hanya seorang introvert yang tak punya banyak harapan, cukup membiarkan hidupnya berjalan seadanya, tanpa perubahan. Rumah, sekolah, tempat kerja. Ia tak pernah berkunjung ke tempat lain kecuali perjalanan wisata yang diadakan sekolah dulu. Hidupnya selalu datar. Monoton. Tak menarik.

"Aku… entahlah." Wonwoo tak yakin. Matanya dicemari keraguan. Bahkan ia tak tahu sampai kapan ia sanggup berpura-pura kuat.

"Cobalah berpacaran, biarkan hatimu merasakan hal baru." Mingyu tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti Wonwoo. Langitnya lebih gelap dari malam kemarin. Mata Mingyu berubah sendu melihat bulan yang menggantung sepi sendiri. "aku tahu basi mengatakan ini, tapi…hidup itu singkat."

Mereka berdua geming untuk waktu yang lama. Angin yang membelai telinga satu-satunya yang bersuara. Mingyu berharap besok Wonwoo akan mengingat pembicaraan mereka ini. Walaupun ia tak yakin untuk perubahan, setidaknya Wonwoo harus ingat jika hidupnya berhak untuk ditambah beberapa warna.

"Atau mau mencoba berpacaran denganku?"

"Jangan bercanda."

Itu bukan candaan. Tapi Mingyu tak menjawab, ia hanya terkekeh kecil. Dia memang belum pantas untuk mendapatkan Wonwoo.

҉

Bunyi alarm dari handphone membuat Wonwoo membuka matanya perlahan. Buram. Pening. Mual. Kepalanya berdenyut keras. Dia merogoh saku jaketnya, mengambil benda seluler tersebut dan melihat jam digital yang menunjukkan angka 08:00. Wonwoo mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya, mulai memindai seluruh ruangan. Ia tertidur dilantai ruang keluarga Soonyoung. Kepalanya bersandar diatas lengan seseorang.

Lengan seseorang…

Wonwoo mulai mendapat seluruh kesadarannya. _Wine,_ mabuk, obrolan, cinta, hidup, pacaran.

 _What the fuck_

Ia menelan ludah, perlahan memutar kepalanya ke samping, jantungnya berpacu kencang, matanya sontak melebar saat mendapati wajah Kim Mingyu yang sangat teramat dekat dengan wajahnya. Wonwoo bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napas pemuda itu.

" _Good morning~_ " ucap Mingyu tiba-tiba dengan suara serak. Manik kecoklatan keduanya saling tatap.

" _Horrible morning._ " Wonwoo segera mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk. Ia menajamkan tatapannya pada eksistensi Mingyu.

"Aku sudah menyangka kau akan terkejut dan mungkin sedikit kesal?"

"Sedikit? Aku sangat kesal. Kau!" dia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada Mingyu yang kini mulai mendudukan diri. "Kau memanfaatkanku yang sedang mabuk kan?! Mencuri-curi kesempatan?!"

Mingyu mendengkus, tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Aku bisa saja begitu, tapi tentu saja kemarin malam tidak. Cobalah ingat-ingat lagi."

Wonwoo diam, kepalanya berusaha mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian semalam. Masih pagi namun pikirannya harus bekerja sekeras ini.

Ia meletakkan telapak tangan pada keningnya. Ia ingat saat dirinya menarik lengan Mingyu untuk turun ke lantai bawah. Mengeluh bahwa ia harus segera tidur karena besoknya harus bangun pagi. Ia tak henti mengumpat saat mendapati semua sofa yang nyaman sudah ditempati. Soonyoung mengunci diri dikamarnya bersama Yura yang entah sejak kapan datangnya. Dan Junhui, dia sendirian dikasur yang besar tapi Wonwoo jelas enggan tidur dengannya saat mabuk begitu.

Lalu dia mengerang, dan membaringkan diri begitu saja dilantai tempatnya berdiri yang dilapisi karpet. Wonwoo ingat dia mengeluh kepalanya sakit jadi dia mengomel pada Mingyu untuk meminjam lengannya.

 _Oh My God_.

Wonwoo menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Dia tak ingin mabuk didekat Kim Mingyu lagi.

Mingyu tertawa, "Lihat, siapa yang memanfaatkan siapa."

" _Shut up_. Aku mabuk jadi anggap saja tak pernah terjadi."

Wonwoo berdiri lalu membenarkan rambutnya. Mingyu menghentikan tawanya, dia menyunggingkan senyum sendu.

"Biar aku antar, aku membawa mobil."

Wonwoo dengan cepat menolak. Tapi Mingyu tentu tak cepat menyerah.

"Kau buru-buru kan, akan lebih cepat dengan mobil. Menunggu bus ataupun berjalan kaki sama lamanya, dan taksi um…kurasa kau harus menghemat uangmu?" Mingyu mengangkat bahu, ia _smirk_ dan alisnya terangkat saat Wonwoo menatapnya jengkel.

"Tidak usah."

"Ayolah~ apa ruginya, kau akan sampai dengan cepat tanpa mengeluarkan sepeserpun. Tak baik menolak niat baik orang."

Wonwoo hendak menolak lagi, namun teleponnya berbunyi. Nama ibunya muncul dilayar dan dia langsung menekan logo hijau. Ia menjauh dari Mingyu untuk berbicara dengan seseorang diseberang sana, maniknya berkilat khawatir, tangannya gemetaran, keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya.

Wonwoo menutup telepon, dia berjalan menghampiri Mingyu, menunduk. Tangannya yang bergetar terulur untuk memegang tangan Mingyu. Yang lebih tinggi terkejut dengan dinginnya telapak tangan Wonwoo.

"Mingyu…"

Wonwoo mengangkat kepala. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"antar aku ke rumah sakit."

*.*

 **Song rec** : Heize - Star

 **a/n** : akhirnya update juga~ mohon masukannya ya, aku gak tahu ini kecepetan atau nggak alurnya

 _Thanks for reading~_


	4. Chapter 4

Wonwoo termangu, berdiri diam di bubungan atap rumah sakit, matanya kosong menerawang jauh tak terpancang pada apapun. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit terasa mengerubunginya, menghinanya.

"Tuhan membenciku ya Mingyu." Jelas bukan pertanyaan. Sarkasme, pada dirinya sendiri.

Mingyu yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakangnya menghampiri, lebih dekat pada ujung _rooftop_ , pada Wonwoo.

"Mungkin bagi Tuhan juga kau spesial, Dia tahu kau kuat."

Wonwoo terkekeh, tetes air mengintip dari ujung matanya. "Kuat? Aku bisa saja terjun dari sini sekarang."

"Wonwoo…" lengan bajunya disentuh khawatir.

"Mingyu kau tidak mengerti, ini, ini keterlaluan untukku. Aku tak sekuat itu." Wonwoo tersenyum. Senyuman tak selalu tentang bahagia bukan. Miliknya hampa. Hanya sudut bibir yang tertarik ke atas. Memilukan.

"Aku akan membantu, yang lain pun juga. Kau tidak sendiri Wonwoo."

"Kau dan yang lainnya sudah terlalu baik padaku, apalagi yang harus aku terima."

Tangan Mingyu terkepal, ia kesal. Baru kali ini ia benar-benar kesal pada sikap keras kepala Wonwoo.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Bekerja sampai tenagamu habis dan membiarkan ibumu tersiksa? Atau membunuh dirimu sendiri dan tak menyelesaikan apapun? Aku yakin kau tidak sebodoh itu Wonwoo."

"Aku harus bagaimana Mingyu?! Aku malu, mereka sudah sering membantuku. Aku mungkin tidak akan kuliah lagi sekarang jika dulu Soonyoung dan Seungcheol tidak membantu kekurangan biayaku. Dan kini aku harus meminta lagi?! Kau tidak akan pernah tahu perasaanku Mingyu."

"Tapi kau tak punya pilihan lain Wonwoo!"

Yang lebih tua sedikit tersentak, Mingyu berseru keras tepat disampingnya.

"Waktu akan selalu berjalan, dan kau bisa membayar semua bantuan temanmu kelak."

Wonwoo diam, berpikir lagi, bingung. Kepalanya sangat sakit. Apa dirinya harus menuruti kata Mingyu. Menyusahkan teman-temannya lagi.

 _Aku ingin waktu berhenti saja._

Mendadak lengan Wonwoo dicengkram, ditarik oleh Mingyu dengan tegas.

"M-mingyu apa—"

"Ayo ke bawah, suruh dokter melakukan operasinya sekarang."

"Tapi Mingyu—"

"Aku tak ingin dibantah sekarang." Tajam. Perkataan Mingyu diakhiri dengan penuh penekanan. Dia membuat kontak mata sekejap dengan yang lebih tua.

Dan Wonwoo langsung bungkam.

 _I hate my life._

.

.

 _"_ _Kami menemukan tumor dimata ibumu."_

 _Wonwoo bergeming. Tangannya gemetaran. Ingin berteriak pada orang yang memakai jas putih dan kacamata kotak didepannya kalau bercanda jangan berlebihan. Tapi konyol. Kenyataan begitu menghantam keras dirinya. Rasa takut sudah tidak bisa dibayangkan._

 _Wonwoo menggerakkan bibirnya ragu-ragu._

 _"_ _A-apa?"_

 _Ia kehabisan kata-kata, kepalanya masih belum bisa menerima semua ini._

 _Dokter memperlihatkan hasil scan MRI pada dirinya. "Tampak tumor berkembang pada iris, mendorong lensa mata ibumu menyebabkan opacity kornea dan hilangnya penglihatan."_

 _"_ _Jadi ibuku tak bisa melihat bukan karena kecelakaan?" jemari Wonwoo yang bergetar memijit pelipisnya. Kaget, bingung, takut. Ia tak tahu lagi._

 _"_ _Bukan begitu, beliau memang kehilangan penglihatan karena kerusakan kornea yang sangat dalam saat kecelakaan. Tumor ini terjadi tak lama setelahnya, perkembangannya memang tergolong lambat. Namun dalam kasus ibumu, karena matanya memang sudah luka jadi operasi harus segera dilakukan. Jika tidak maka akan menyebar ke hati."_

 _Pandangan Wonwoo mengabur, cairan bening berkumpul ingin turun. Ia tak mau mendengar semua ini. Kenapa nasib sang ibu begitu malang begini. Ibunya orang yang baik. Apakah takdir membenci orang baik._

 _Dia ingin lari, berteriak, menghajar apapun yang ada disekelilingnya._

 _"_ _Maaf, Wonwoo—"_

 _"_ _Apakah ibuku tahu?"_

 _"_ _Tentu, kami membicarakannya dengan beliau begitu sadarkan diri."_

 _"_ _Lalu bagaimana katanya?"_

 _Ia memandang wajah dokter tersebut. Nampak kerutan kecil dikening sang dokter menunjukkan kekhawatiran._

 _"_ _Beliau awalnya menolak untuk dioperasi."_

 _"_ _Ke-kenapa?" vokal Wonwoo bergetar. Tak menyangka dengan jawaban yang ia dengar._

 _"_ _Beliau berkata bahwa sia-sia karena penglihatannya memang sudah hilang."_

 _Bahu Wonwoo merosot, ia mengalihkan pandangan pada lantai putih bersih. Bayangan wajahnya yang buram terlihat menyedihkan._

 _"_ _Tapi Wonwoo, bila tumor dimata ibumu tidak segera dioperasi, bukan hanya sakit tak tertahankan saja yang bisa menyerang tubuh, tapi beliau juga bisa kehilangan nyawanya."_

.

.

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, kedua tangan bertautan erat, harapan tak henti terucap dari hati. Disampingnya Mingyu ikut berdoa. Kehadirannya memberi kekuatan bagi Wonwoo. Sebab ia tak tahu, akan bagaimana dirinya jika Mingyu tak ikut.

Akan seperti apa, jika ia tak mengenal Mingyu.

Waktu berlalu sangat lambat, bunyi jarum jam ditangan Wonwoo serasa mencekiknya. Keringat tak henti mengalir dari pelipis. Ia tak sanggup menahan gejolak dihatinya. Ketakutan tak dapat diimaginer. Kakinya diketuk-ketukkan dengan cepat pada keramik rumah sakit.

"Wonwoo," Mingyu menyentuh lembut tangannya, tersenyum menenangkan. " _everything will be fine._ "

Kaki Wonwoo berhenti bergerak, kedua tangannya menguatkan cengkraman.

 _Aku harap juga begitu._

Setelah beberapa jam yang menyiksa, pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Wonwoo bergegas lari menghampiri dokter berjubah hijau, dan saat dia melepaskan maskernya. seluruh otot tubuh Wonwoo melemas.

Dokter tersebut tersenyum seraya berkata, "Operasinya berhasil, ibumu akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan."

Mingyu langsung memegang tubuh Wonwoo yang mulai limbung.

"Apa kataku." Pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum sambil mengusap bahu kurus yang masih bergetar.

҉

Kelopak mata tunggal itu mengerjap, perlahan membuka pandangan. Putih. Wonwoo menegakkan badannya yang sebelumnya tidur dengan kepala bertumpu pada ranjang sang ibu yang masih terbaring. Perban melilit kepalanya yang menutupi bagian mata.

Wonwoo memandang ibunya lama. Dan sesak itu kembali mendatangi dada. Ribuan kata tanya 'kenapa' memenuhi kepalanya bagai gas dalam balon yang siap meledak.

Ia merogoh saku jaketnya mengambil _handphone,_ untuk menghubungi Soonyoung jika ia tak bisa masuk kelas hari ini karena sakit. Wonwoo tak ingin menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun, ia hanya akan membuat mereka khawatir dan menambah beban.

Mingyu pulang larut malam dengan paksaan Wonwoo, sebab bagaimana orang itu masih bersikeras ingin menemaninya setelah membantu banyak hal. Wonwoo tentu tak ingin menyusahkannya lagi. Ia juga memikirkan kapan bisa melunasi hutangnya pada Mingyu. Kenapa Mingyu dengan semudah itu mau membiayai operasi ibunya. Apakah uangnya tidak habis. Apa memangnya pekerjaan Mingyu. Apa ia sekaya itu. Dimana rumahnya.

Wonwoo sadar bahwa ia tak tahu apapun tentang Mingyu.

Dia mengecek _handphone_ membuka kotak pesan lalu menyentuh salah satu yang tanpa nama. Membaca lagi satu-satunya kalimat disana. Wonwoo menekan tulisan ' _Save Number'_ kemudian mengetikkan pesan.

 **To: Mingyu**

 _Terimakasih, Mingyu._

Terkirim. Wonwoo menghela napas dalam. Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membayar uang sebanyak itu.

҉

Tubuh jangkung telentang diatas sofa hitam, tangannya terangkat memegang ponsel. Layar persegi itu ditatapnya lama sambil menyunggingkan bibir. Ia melempar pandangan pada suasana kota yang terlihat dari dinding kaca. Lalu berdiri dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

҉

Jari telunjuk bergerak lemah.

"I-ibu!"

Wonwoo membelalakkan mata lalu dengan cepat memanggil dokter.

Takdir memang selalu mempermainkan hidup Wonwoo. Namun juga rasa terima kasih selalu terselip, salah satunya adalah sang ibu masih berada disamping dirinya.

Dokter dan perawatnya memeriksa keadaan ibu Wonwoo, stetoskop bergerak kesana-kemari, selang infus diputar, suntikkan, obat, Wonwoo menggigiti kukunya cemas.

"Bagaimana dokter?" tanya pemuda bermarga jeon itu begitu dokter melepaskan stetoskop ditelinganya.

"Keadaannya membaik jangan khawatir, pastikan ibumu makan dan meminum obatnya secara teratur."

Wonwoo menghembuskan napas lega, dia kembali duduk disamping ibunya saat dokter itu keluar dari ruangan. Tangan ringkih ibunya ia genggam perlahan.

"Wonwoo…" suara yang sangat parau, membuat yang mendengar merasa sakit.

"Iya bu?"

"Kau mendapat uang darimana?" tanya sang ibu pelan.

"Ibu jangan khawatirkan itu, sebaiknya sekarang makan lalu minum obat, biar aku suapi."

"Tapi Wonwoo bagaimana kau…"

"Ibu. Percaya padaku kan?" kata Wonwoo lembut, namun matanya berair.

Ibu Jeon mengangguk, menguatkan genggamannya pada sang anak.

Wonwoo merawat ibunya dengan baik, penuh hati-hati dan lembut. Sang ibu sangat rapuh dimatanya, satu perlakuan yang berlebihan saja ia takut akan menyakiti ibunya.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka, menampakkan eksistensi Kim Mingyu dengan buket bunga baby's breath dan satu keranjang buah-buahan.

Wonwoo terkejut, apalagi yang pemuda kaya raya itu lakukan disini. Lalu bunga dan buah-buahan, itu membuat Wonwoo semakin tak enak.

"Mingyu." Helaan napas lelah menyusul.

"Selamat pagi Wonwoo dan Nyonya Jeon." Mingyu melangkah mendekati, menyimpan keranjang buah dimeja.

"Mingyu? Aku belum pernah mendengar namamu." Ucap nyonya Jeon, kepalanya bergerak pada posisi Mingyu berada.

"Perkenalkan aku Kim Mingyu, teman baru Wonwoo." Ia membungkuk sopan, meskipun tak terlihat. Buket bunga ia serahkan pada tangan ibu temannya.

 _Teman?_

 _Sejak kapan?_

"Apa ini." Nyonya Jeon meraba-raba kumpulan bunga putih kecil itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum, "Terimakasih Mingyu."

Wonwoo menatapnya capek, ini tak menghiburnya. Ia memang senang melihat ibunya tersenyum, tapi pemuda itu tak bisa terus-menerus menerima pemberian dari Mingyu.

Wonwoo membawa _teman baru_ nya itu keluar sebentar menjauhi ruangan.

"Mingyu berhentilah."

"Berhenti apa?" tanya Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Memberi ini dan itu, kau sudah sangat membantu. Aku tak mau menyusahkanmu. Lagipula hutangku begitu banyak."

"Wonwoo kau yang harusnya berhenti. Berhentilah terlalu memikirkan apapun. Apa kamu memang selalu berlebihan seperti itu?"

 _Tidak_.

Wonwoo bukan orang yang terlalu membawa perasaan, dia tidak begitu. Hanya saja perlakuan Mingyu padanya itu memang berbeda. Ia menganggap Mingyu _terlalu_ , maka rasa tak enak padanya pun begitu.

"Aku ingin secepatnya mengembalikan uangmu Mingyu."

"Tenang saja, kau bisa mengembalikannya dengan cepat."

"Bagaimana kau berpikir begitu?" Dia tak mengerti lagi, Mingyu menganggap enteng semuanya seperti ia yang mengatur. Memangnya dia siapa.

"Bekerja lah padaku."

Wonwoo menatap horor lawan bicaranya. Sebab ia tahu bagaimana kepribadian Mingyu.

Bekerja dengannya?

Sebagai apa?

Dia tak menjawab, tubuhnya refleks menjauhi Mingyu.

"Hey, bisakah kau sekali saja berpikir hal baik tentangku?!" pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu cemberut, dicurigai terus menerus oleh gebetan itu tak enak.

Wonwoo mendelik, "Kau akan menggunakanku untuk apa?"

"Ckck, kata yang kau pilih itu." Mingyu mendekat satu langkah. "Aku punya sebuah restoran, bukan sepenuhnya milikku sebenarnya. Dan disana kami kekurangan pegawai." Wonwoo mulai mengerti, tapi ia kan sudah punya pekerjaan.

"Upahnya cukup besar, dua sampai tiga kali lipat dari gajimu dikafe. Jadi kau bisa membayar padaku setengah dari penghasilanmu nanti."

Mingyu semakin mendekat, menatap Wonwoo mencari jawaban dari matanya.

"Bagaimana?"

Yang lebih tua masih diam, karena pinjamannya kepada Mingyu tetap butuh waktu lama untuk dilunasi. Namun jika ia tetap bekerja ditempat-tempat lamanya itu sama saja. Bagaimana ini.

"Wonwoo?" Mingyu menuntut jawaban, Wonwoo berpikir terlalu lama.

"Baiklah."

"Apa?" Mingyu memang mengharapkan jawaban positif, tapi ia masih tak percaya.

"Baiklah kataku, aku setuju."

"Serius?"

"Tidak."

"Wonwooo!"

"Ya serius, jangan membuatku mengulang pernyataan." Jawab yang lebih tua jengkel. "Dan juga sejak kapan aku menjadi temanmu?"

"Kau tak menganggapku sebagai teman?!" Mingyu balik bertanya dengan intonasi yang sedikit berlebihan.

"Belum." Balas Wonwoo singkat. Mingyu membelalakkan mata tak percaya, bagaimana mau jadi pacar, setelah apa yang ia lakukan bahkan dirinya belum dianggap teman oleh pemuda datar cuek dan _savage_ —tapi _cute_ —itu.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau jadi temanku?" Mingyu mengulurkan tangan seperti seseorang yang mengajak pasangannya untuk berdansa.

Wonwoo diam sejenak. "Baiklah dan turunkan tanganmu itu." Uluran tangan itu ditarik kembali, kini Mingyu menatap wajah Wonwoo yang masih _flat_ dengan tatapan ' _seriously?_ 'karena,

"Begitu saja? Aku resmi menjadi temanmu sekarang? Hanya tinggal bertanya?"

"Ya, lagipula kau sering berbuat baik padaku."

Woah, Jeon Wonwoo benar-benar unik.

҉

"Kau sakit apa kemarin _bro_?" Soonyoung merangkul Wonwoo begitu sang _bro_ melewati gerbang kampus. Pemuda yang mirip hamster—menurut Wonwoo—itu bilang akan menanti kedatangannya saat kemarin ia membalas pesan Soonyoung bahwa dirinya akan masuk kuliah esok hari.

"Tak enak badan saja."

"Tapi biasanya walaupun sakit kau tetap berangkat. Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Soonyoung lagi, dia memang selalu khawatir kepada Wonwoo.

" _I'm okay_ Soonyoung, _my hyper friend_."

" _What kind of hyper_?"

" _Hyperhyper._ "

" _What the fuck is hyperhyper?!"_

"Soonyoung _language_."

Jisoo tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang mereka berdua, dia menyapa Wonwoo dan kembali menceramahi Soonyoung.

" _Are you feeling well today_?" tanya Jisoo, ia kini berjalan disamping Wonwoo.

" _Very well, hyung_." Mereka berdua melanjutkan percakapan, tentang kelas kemarin, hal-hal lucu yang Wonwoo lewatkan, dosen sejarah yang mendadak mencukur habis rambutnya, dan obrolan lain yang membuat Wonwoo tertawa. Sedangkan disamping kanan, Soonyoung masih bengong memikirkan apa itu _hyperhyper._

 _҉_

"Wonwoo _I miss you soooooo much~_ " Jun langsung berhiperbola ketika Wonwoo datang ke kantin. Dia merentangkan tangannya hendak memeluk pemuda yang dirindukannya itu, dan seperti diduga, ajakan pelukan itu ditolak dengan cuek. Wonwoo langsung duduk dikursi yang berseberangan dengan Jun.

"Aku hanya tak masuk sehari, jangan lebay." Ucap Wonwoo dengan akhir yang tajam, Jun langsung memegangi dadanya, "Ouch, kalau sudah kejam seperti ini berarti kau memang sembuh." Wonwoo memutarkan bola matanya malas, Jun memang selalu seperti itu.

"Tapi Wonwoo, apa kau benar-benar sakit?" Jeonghan mengangkat alis, dia mencurigai sesuatu. Wonwoo mendadak gugup, apa Jeonghan tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Kau berpikiran apa _hyung_?" tanya Wonwoo hati-hati, ia menggigit bibir wajahnya.

"Tidak Wonwoo, hanya saja kemarin Mingyu juga tak masuk kelas pagi."

 _Ah anak itu ya, lagi pula kenapa dia datang pagi-pagi ke rumah sakit sih._

"Oh, entahlah." Jawabnya sembari menggendikkan bahu. Tentu ia bohong, jika dia bilang Mingyu ada bersamanya kemarin, pasti mereka akan bertanya bagaimana sebab kejadiannya dan Wonwoo tak ingin menceritakan tentang ibunya. Teman-temannya tahu bagaimana rasa sayang Wonwoo pada sang ibu dan mereka pasti sangat khawatir. Wonwoo benci itu, Ia tak mau membuat mereka merasa kasihan padanya.

Mingyu baru sampai di kantin, dia dengan santainya duduk disamping Wonwoo. Dan saat pemuda pecinta buku itu mendelik tajam, Mingyu membalasnya dengan kedipan. Wonwoo mendengus. Sang buaya Mingyu beraksi lagi.

Jeonghan berdehem. Meskipun tak memandang dirinya, tapi Wonwoo tahu deheman itu untuk apa.

"Hey Wonwoo _hyung_ apa itu _primero comemos, entonces lo demas_?" Hansol yang baru datang membuat yang ada disana menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Karena dia berlarian dan bertanya dengan panik dan juga apa yang sedang dibicarakannya itu.

"Makan lebih dulu baru lakukan hal lainnya." Jawab Wonwoo langsung tanpa berpikir.

"Aku tidak lapar _hyung_ jawab saja dulu pertanyaanku." Hansol makin tak sabaran, dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Wonwoo.

"Itu jawabannya Hansol."

"Artinya makan lebih dulu baru lakukan hal lainnya?" Tanya Hansol lagi, Wonwoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Hansol mematung, bola matanya bergerak ke atas berpikir.

"Wow, kau tahu darimana?" Mingyu berdecak kagum.

"Novel." Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya, lalu meminum _lemon tea_ yang sedari tadi ia abaikan.

Yang lainnya pun terkesan, tapi bukan hal biasa, Wonwoo adalah kamus dan ensiklopedia hidup bagi mereka, pertanyaan aneh pun Wonwoo sering bisa jawab.

"Wah aku kira apa, Nana mengucapkan itu padaku saat aku akan menciumnya, dan dia langsung pergi. Lalu aku seketika panik takut dia meminta putus dengan bahasa yang tak aku mengerti. Wah aku sangat lega sekarang." Hansol mengusap-usap dadanya lalu duduk dikursi yang masih kosong.

"Nana-mu disana Chwe." Jeonghan mengarahkan telunjuk ke samping, dimana kekasih Hansol sedang makan satu mangkuk besar ramen.

"Dia benar-benar tukang makan." Hansol menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sang pacar yang mengabaikan dirinya padahal ia tadi heboh tak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Hey jangan lupa hari ini kau ikut denganku." Saat semuanya sedang bercanda, Mingyu diam-diam berbisik pada orang disampingnya.

"Ya." Wonwoo menjawab singkat, sekaligus terselip peringatan pada Mingyu untuk tidak berkata apapun lagi.

҉

Wonwoo berdiri jauh diluar gerbang, beruntung hari ini kelasnya hanya sebentar jadi ia langsung pamit pada teman-temannya setelah makan siang. Tangan dilipatkan erat didada, meskipun matahari sedang naik angin musim gugur tetap terasa dingin. Dia mengetuk-ketukkan kakinya diatas trotoar. Menunggu memang tak pernah menyenangkan.

Mingyu akan pulang bersamanya hari ini, bukan pulang dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Mereka akan pergi ke restoran dimana Wonwoo akan bekerja. Dan lelaki yang sedang berdiri kebosanan itu meminta Mingyu agar pergi beberapa lama setelah dirinya, namun ia tak menyangka akan selama ini. Wonwoo telah berdiri disana hampir setengah jam dan pemuda genit jangkung itu belum menampakkan diri.

Dia sejujurnya ingin segera ke rumah sakit untuk menemani ibunya, tapi pinjamannya pada Mingyu adalah kewajiban yang ingin segera ia lunasi. Ia tak betah harus berlama-lama dengan beban tersebut. Setidaknya perasaan Wonwoo bisa lebih tenang karena ada seorang perawat yang menjaga ibunya, ia juga kemarin sudah memohon pada perawat tersebut untuk selalu memperhatikan sang ibu. Dan perawat wanita itu memastikan segalanya akan baik-baik saja jadi dia tidak usah khawatir. Ya, Wonwoo lega meski tak sepenuhnya.

Wonwoo hampir menyerah dan hendak menghubungi Mingyu melalui telepon. Tapi belum sempat mengeluarkan _handphone_ nya, mobil _sport_ hitam keluar dari gerbang dan kepala Mingyu muncul dari jendela pengemudi, dia tersenyum lebar memamerkan giginya dan melambai pada Wonwoo yang masih kesal.

"Ayo naik." Ucap Mingyu senang.

Wonwoo melangkah menuju pintu belakang, baru saja menarik pegangannya Mingyu mengomeli, "Hey duduk didepan, aku bukan sopir taksi tau." Dia memajukan bibir, Wonwoo anti dekat-dekat dengannya atau gimana.

Yang lebih tua menghela napas, dia akhirnya duduk didepan bersampingan dengan Mingyu yang mulai melajukan mobil.

"Kenapa kau…" Wonwoo hendak protes dengan Mingyu yang kelamaan menyusulnya, namun ia tarik kembali ucapan selanjutnya sebab kedengarannya ia mengharapkan lelaki _playboy_ itu.

"Huh?"

"Tidak."

"Eyy, kalau mau bicara lanjutkan sampai selesai kalau tidak nanti sariawan."

"Mingyu aku bukan anak kecil, aku tak percaya dengan hal seperti itu."

"Aku tak berbohong, aku pernah mengalaminya dulu."

Wonwoo melemparkan tatapan 'apa-kau-bercanda-karena-itu-kekanak-kanakkan' pada lawan bicaranya yang tetap fokus menyetir.

"Kau tentu tak akan percaya, pokoknya jangan sampai menyesal kalau nanti sariawan."

"Terserahlah."

Wonwoo sekarang tak mengerti kenapa banyak orang tergila-gila padanya, karena selain _playboy_ kelas berat, Mingyu juga idiot.

҉

Mereka sampai didepan bangunan besar dengan ukiran elegan didinding bagian atas bertuliskan 'Eatalia Restaurante', _font_ nya begitu cantik dan warna coklat keemasan menambah kesan mewah restoran.

Mingyu memarkirkan mobil di _parking area_ samping restoran, mereka berdua turun, sang pemilik restoran itu mengajak Wonwoo yang masih bengong ke pintu belakang, mereka masuk ke bagian dapur dan persediaan bahan makanan, para _chef_ yang melihat kedatangan Mingyu menyempatkan diri untuk membungkuk kecil dan menyapa lalu kembali pada kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Wonwoo yang kini mulai sadar dari ketakjuban dan ketidakpercayaannya berkata. "Kau tidak akan menempatkanku didapur kan?"

Mingyu tertawa kecil dia berbisik, "Tentu saja, aku tahu kau tak bisa memasak bahkan memotong sayuran sekalipun."

"Ya! Kau tahu darimana?!" Wonwoo mendelik kesal pada orang yang barusan menghinanya itu.

"Hanya tahu saja." Jawab Mingyu dengan tambahan _smirk_ yang ia tunjukkan tepat didepan wajah Wonwoo.

Mereka masuk kedalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar, didalamnya terdapat sebuah kursi juga satu meja yang diatasnya terdapat komputer, tumpukkan buku dan berkas bermap, vas bunga kotak berisi Lavender dan asbak. Dibelakang kursi ada rak buku dan cd lalu ada tempat sampah disampingnya.

"Ini ruanganku." Kata Mingyu, dia mendaratkan pantatnya diatas kursi empuk satu-satunya disana. "Tak ada papan nama karena ini belum sepenuhnya milikku, setelah aku menyelesaikan studi namaku akan terpajang disini." Ia menunjuk meja, tersenyum bangga.

"Jadi intinya kau adalah anak dari pasangan yang kaya raya." Mingyu kira dia akan mendapat pujian atau ucapan selamat berjuang dan semoga sukses dari Wonwoo, tapi yang ia dapat melenceng jauh.

"Restoran ini adalah bisnis ayahku sebelumnya." Mingyu menunduk, tindakan itu membuat Wonwoo tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh.

"Jadi apa pekerjaanku?" Wonwoo lebih memilih mengalihkan topik dan memang itu tujuan dia disini. Juga Mingyu seharusnya membawa minimal satu kursi lagi ke ruangannya ini, tak nyaman juga dia terus berdiri sedangkan _calon_ atasannya ini duduk.

"Sekretaris pribadiku."

"Mingyu aku tahu kau bercanda."

Lelaki yang duduk itu terkekeh, dia berdiri menghampiri Wonwoo. "Aku kira kau percaya," dia terkekeh lagi. "Kau akan jadi _waiter_."

Mereka lalu berjalan lagi keluar ruangan menuju tempat utama alias ruangan dimana para pelanggan menikmati hidangan italia dengan duduk manis diatas kursi yang nyaman dengan interior klasik yang mewah. Desain tempat ini sangat elegan, kesan Roma begitu terasa.

Mingyu mengenalkan Wonwoo kepada menejer dan beberapa _waiter_ lain disana, semuanya ramah dan terlihat muda. Kecuali sang menejer yang merupakan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan paras berwibawa, yang dari wajahnya saja kita tahu bahwa dia dapat dipercaya.

"Dia akan bekerja mulai besok saat shift kedua atau ketiga."

Wonwoo terkejut, dia kira Mingyu akan membiarkan ia langsung kerja hari ini. Dia sedikit kecewa, tapi mungkin saja Mingyu mempunyai alasan yang masuk akal.

"Mohon bimbingannya." Wonwoo membungkuk sopan sembilan puluh derajat, sebelum ia ditarik lagi mengelilingi restoran oleh Mingyu.

"Aku tidak langsung bekerja sekarang?" tanya Wonwoo ketika mereka masuk lagi ke ruangan Mingyu.

"Tidak, ada beberapa yang harus kau pelajari," ia mengambil sebuah buku tebal dengan judul besar yaitu 'panduan'. "kau harus membaca ini, banyak orang italia yang belum fasih bahasa korea datang kesini, jadi terdapat beberapa kosakata yang sering digunakan juga aturan-aturan lainnya seperti cara bersikap dan hal apa saja yang tak boleh dilakukan." Lanjut Mingyu, ia menyerahkan buku bersampul coklat tersebut pada Wonwoo.

"Baiklah." Ini sangat berbeda dengan dikafe, dulu ia hanya tinggal bekerja tanpa panduan apapun, yang harus ia lakukan hanyalah bersopan santun.

Keduanya keluar ruangan lagi, Mingyu berbicara dulu dengan menejer sebelum pamit dan keluar menuju tempat parker.

"Kau tidak tetap direstoran?"

"Karena ini belum resmi milikku, semuanya diatur dan ditangani oleh menejer dulu. Aku harus belajar dengan benar dan menambah wawasan sampai kuliahku beres. Tapi aku selalu ikut membantu perkembangan restoran kok."

Wonwoo sedikit demi sedikit tahu mengenai Mingyu, dia kira yang pemuda itu lakukan selama ini hanyalah berkencan. Kita memang tak boleh sembarangan menilai seseorang yang baru kita kenal.

Mereka menaiki mobil lagi, sorotan matahari mulai melemah, senja sudah mau muncul. Lalu lintas masih padat. Wonwoo berkata dalam hatinya semoga ini adalah keputusan yang baik, berhenti dari pekerjaan ia sebelumnya kecuali diperpustakaan karena jika akhir pekan ia masih sempat bekerja dan bayarannya juga lumayan untuk menambah penghasilan. Semoga semuanya akan membaik.

"Mingyu maaf tapi bisakah kau antarkan aku ke rumah dulu, aku ingin membawa beberapa baju."

"Tentu saja."

Wonwoo akan tinggal dirumah sakit sampai keadaan ibunya membaik dan dibolehkan pulang.

Mingyu menyalakan pemutar musik, lagu-lagu dari penyanyi indie menemani mereka berdua diperjalanan. Wonwoo diam menikmati, musik dari Acourve, Cheeze atau King of Convenience adalah tipenya. Dia terkejut juga Mingyu menikmati lagu-lagu seperti ini.

Mereka tiba dirumah Wonwoo, keduanya masuk dan Wonwoo baru sadar jika dua hari ini rumahnya tidak dikunci. Dia berharap semoga tidak terjadi pencurian atau apapun.

Wonwoo langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan dia sedikit risih karena diikuti Mingyu, tak bisakah orang itu menunggunya diruang tamu saja.

"Kau membaca komik juga?" Mingyu bertanya ketika ia melihat beberapa series dari Marvel di rak buku Wonwoo.

"Hanya Guardians of the Galaxy."

" _Damn_ Wonwoo aku juga sangat menyukai itu." Mingyu mengambil salah satu bukunya.

"Aku tak terkejut, kau seperti Peter Quill." Jawab Wonwoo santai sambil memilih baju dari lemari dan melipatnya.

"Apa?!" Mingyu menghampiri Wonwoo, " _He is an idiot!_ "

" _Just like you_." Wonwoo mengangkat bahu, sedikit terkikih.

"Tapi aku keren!" Mingyu masih protes membela dirinya.

"Peter Quill juga keren."

"Jadi kau mengakui aku keren?"

" _I don't say like that_!"

"Wonwoo aku tahu kau juga mengagumiku."

"Yak!"

"Kau _blushing_ ~"

"Tidak!" Wonwoo berkaca, dan telinganya memang merah tapi apa benar gara-gara itu. " _whatsoever."_ Dia mengabaikan Mingyu dan kembali memasukkan bajunya.

Wonwoo selesai mengemas baju dan buku-bukunya mengajak Mingyu yang masih duduk dikasur untuk segera keluar, namun yang lebih muda bergeming, dia menatap Wonwoo intens.

"A-apa yang kau lihat, ayo cepat."

Mingyu tak menjawab, dia menggerakkan tangannya lalu menarik kedua lengan Wonwoo dengan cukup kuat hingga dia terjatuh diatas tubuh jangkung Mingyu.

Mereka bertatapan, Mingyu masih tak bicara, dia terus manajamkan tatapannya pada sepasang manik kecoklatan Wonwoo yang berusaha melepaskan cengkraman erat Mingyu.

"Yah! Jangan main-main!" Wonwoo mulai khawatir, dia merasa Mingyu yang seperti ini akan menyerangnya.

"Kau tahu kan aku masih menginginkanmu?" bisik Mingyu dengan suara yang lebih berat dari biasanya.

Wonwoo diam, dia bingung kenapa lelaki itu tiba-tiba begini. Mereka masih sangat dekat, napas berat Mingyu berhembus dikulit hidungnya. Apa tadi ia melakukan hal yang salah. Apa gara-gara _blushing_. Atau karena mereka hanya berdua disini. Wonwoo berusaha melepaskan tangan Mingyu lagi.

"Mingyu lepaskan aku mulai takut."

Setelah mendengar itu cengkraman Mingyu mulai melemah dan Wonwoo segera melepaskan tangannya. Dia langsung berdiri dan mendelik tajam pada Mingyu.

"Apa-apaan tadi?"

"Maaf, aku hanya… gemas."

 _What?!_

"Kau melakukan itu karena gemas?"

"A-aku tak tahan melihatmu _blushing_ begitu."

Wonwoo membatin, dia bersumpah tak akan nge _blush_ lagi didepan Mingyu.

Tapi… pipinya sekarang memerah dan Mingyu langsung memalingkan wajah.

 ***.***

 **Song rec** : NU'EST – Love Without Love

 **a/n** : panjang dan boringㅠㅠ aku jarang baca sama nulis sekarang, diksi juga jadi acak-acakanㅠㅠ belum aku edit juga, jadi tolong kasih tau ya kalo ada typo atau kalimat yang aneh :')

 _Thanks for reading~_


	5. Chapter 5

"Ibu, aku berangkat."

"Iya, hati-hati dan belajar dengan benar ya."

Wonwoo menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu elevator, dia masuk, menaruh tas lalu memakai _sweater baby blue_ nya. Hanya mengenakan kaus putih lengan pendek pada musim dimana angin tak bosan melambai adalah pilihan bodoh. Jadi ia menambahkan baju hangat yang cocok dengan kaos putih dan jeans hitamnya.

Hari ini Wonwoo akan memulai bekerja di restoran Mingyu, jadi ia telah berkata pada ibunya bahwa dirinya akan selalu kembali larut. Wonwoo hanya berharap ibunya cepat dibolehkan pulang ke rumah. Rumah sakit itu tidak enak, meskipun ada perawat yang menjaga sang ibu. Rumah tetaplah tempat yang jauh lebih baik, tempat untuk pulang.

Kelas pagi ini termasuk salah satu favoritnya. Mengkaji sebuah film. Biasanya yang ditayangkan adalah film yang berhubungan dengan misteri, detektif, surealisme bahkan transendental. Dosen muda yang selalu memakai kemeja bergaris itu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Senyumannya yang oleh beberapa kaum hawa dijuluki paling sejuk seantero kampus itu ia tunjukkan dengan singkat kepada para mahasiswa. Wonwoo bisa melihat jajaran gadis yang duduk didepan menundukkan kepala dengan tangan terkepal kuat yang diletakkan pada dada seolah-olah jantung mereka akan meloncat keluar saja.

Pak dosen bermarga Hwang itu membuka laptopnya, menghubungkannya dengan proyektor. "Siapkan fokus kalian, kali ini Christoper Nolan."

Beberapa orang ada yang mengeluh pelan tak senang, sedangkan Wonwoo bersorak dalam hati. Film-film dari Nolan selalu menjadi favoritnya, plot yang luar biasa, permainan alur, pertokohan yang mantap. _Mr._ Hwang tak pernah mengecewakan.

Interstellar yang disebut-sebut sebagai _masterpiece_ sang sutradara mulai memasuki menit pertamanya. Wonwoo sudah menonton ini, namun ia sama sekali tak keberatan untuk menyaksikan ulang kemudian menelaahnya. Film terus berjalan, banyak yang memperhatikan, tak sedikit juga yang ketiduran.

" _Okay, time's up_. Kumpulkan lembaran kalian." _Mr._ Hwang berdiri dengan tegas, semua orang bergegas menyerahkan rentetan analisis mereka mengenai tayangan tadi.

Wonwoo keluar dari kelas, disusul oleh Jihoon yang berlari mengejarnya.

"Sungguh daripada Nolan aku lebih baik menonton dua filmnya Oriol Paulo." Jihoon mendengus, yah pemuda yang paling ditakuti dalam kelompok itu memiliki selera berbeda dengan Wonwoo. Dia mendengus lagi, alisnya bertautan saat tangannya menggedor-gedor mesin penjual minuman didepannya yang tak kunjung mengeluarkan satu kaleng cola dari sana. " _What is the matter with this fucking machine?!_ "

Wonwoo terkekeh, dia mendekati mesin tersebut lalu menendang cukup keras bagian bawahnya. Kaleng berisi cairan karbonat itu keluar, Jihoon segera mengambilnya.

"Ini harus segera diperbaiki." Wonwoo berdecak, mesin tersebut sudah nampak tua sekali. Mereka berdua melangkah lagi, "Kau ingat saat kita menonton Inception, Seungkwan tertidur begitu saja." Keduanya terkekeh, pemuda berpipi _chubby_ yang sedang dibicarakan itu memang selalu melakukan hal-hal lucu tak terbayangkan.

"Kau tahu tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Disney dihatinya." Timpal Jihoon. Mereka berdua tertawa, terus berjalan menuju bangku panjang ditaman kecil kampus.

Begitu duduk Wonwoo segera membuka tasnya, mengambil buku bersampul coklat. Jihoon meneguk cola, melirik lewat ujung mata pada halaman yang sedang lelaki dengan _sweater paws_ itu baca.

"Italia?"

Wonwoo Mengangguk, "Aku akan bekerja di sebuah restoran Italia, seseorang mengajakku."

"Mingyu."

Mata rubah membulat, "Bagaimana kau?"

" _Everyone knows_." Jihoon tersenyum miring, "Wonwoo mungkin kau terlalu sibuk dengan buku-bukumu saat orang _flirty_ itu mengatakan bahwa ia punya sebuah restoran."

Wow, oke. Wonwoo memang selalu ketinggalan apapun. Awalnya ia kira Mingyu merahasiakan hal itu, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi mana mungkin. Fakta tersebut bisa menarik lebih banyak gadis tentunya.

Pantas saja orang itu selalu dimanfaatkan. _Dasar bodoh_.

҉

"Hey _guys_ bisa bantu aku?" Seungcheol datang dengan tumpukan selebaran ditangannya.

" _What's this_ Cheol?" Jisoo membantunya membawa kertas-kertas tersebut lalu membacanya.

"Salah satu tugas akhir semester." Seungcheol menghela napas dalam, dia membagikan selebaran itu kepada masing-masing temannya lalu duduk dan memijat pelipisnya.

"Eusthanasia?" Hansol mengerutkan dahi.

"Kematian yang baik." Jawab yang paling tua diperkumpulan itu dengan lelah.

" _Hyung_ kau tahu otakku tak sebagus suaraku jadi tolong jelaskan secara rinci." Seungkwan bergerutu, memangku dagunya menunggu jawaban.

"Itu berarti pengakhiran kehidupan seseorang yang sedang dalam keadaan sangat sakit untuk membebaskannya dari penderitaan. Aku meminta kalian menulis opini mengenai eusthanasia ini." Seungcheol mendesah lagi, ia telah menjelaskan ini berkali-kali kepada beberapa mahasiswa jurusan lain yang diminta pendapat. Benar-benar melelahkan.

Namun Seungkwan dan Seokmin masih tetap kurang paham, Wonwoo yang melihat itu membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan lagi, "Jadi ini adalah kejadian dimana seseorang mengakhiri nyawa orang lain karena orang tersebut menderita sakit yang teramat. Menurutku ada dua sudut pandang disini, orang yang mengakhiri nyawa tersebut bisa dianggap sebagai pembunuh ataupun penyelamat. Ini tergantung perspektif masing-masing orang."

Seungcheol mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan sang _bookworm_ , dia melanjutkan. "Dan aku meminta kalian untuk mengutarakan pendapat tersebut, apakah euthanasia adalah perbuatan yang tak masalah untuk dilakukan ataukah sebaliknya."

Semuanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti kemudian melihat selebaran. Jisoo, Wonwoo, Jeonghan dan Mingyu sudah memegang bolpoint mereka.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa satu-satunya orang yang masuk psikologi disini adalah Seungcheol _hyung_." Hansol menggelengkan kepalanya, "kau tidak punya wajah psikolog _hyung_." Lanjutnya.

"Yak!" yang dikatai protes, dia memukul kepala yang lebih muda itu dengan pulpen yang dipegangnya. "Lihat saja nanti kalau aku menjadi psikolog paling sukses di Korea Selatan ini. Kau akan malu sendiri mengatakan itu." Seungcheol melipatkan kedua tangannya didada, menatap sebal pada Hansol yang menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Woah Mingyu sudah mulai menulis jawabannya, ini aneh." Seokmin menutup mulutnya dengan tangan menunjukkan keterkejutan ia terhadap tingkah temannya.

Mingyu berdecih menimpali omongan Seokmin, mereka semua tidak tahu bahwa kemampuan logikanya itu pantas bersanding dengan Wonwoo, Jeonghan dan Jisoo—menurutnya.

" _So, what do you think about euthanasia_?" Jisoo yang duduk disamping Mingyu bertanya. Yang lainnya ikut memperhatikan, bersiap untuk menyimak seperti apa jawaban dari pemuda paling tinggi disana itu.

Lelaki jangkung itu berdehem, "Korban memiliki hak untuk mengakhiri hidupnya kalau ia menginginkan dan sudah tak sanggup lagi. Dalam pandangan itu, si korban ini diselamatkan bukan dibunuh. Tapi bagaimanapun aku menganggap keputusan tersebut adalah kesalahan besar. Sebab betapapun hidup terlihat sangat buruk, selalu ada hal sekecil apapun yang dapat dilakukan. Dalam hidup, serendah apapun seseorang merasakannya, pasti selalu ada harapan. Selama ia masih bisa bernapas, mungkin ada hal baik yang bisa terjadi. Takdir memberikan kesempatan lalu kenapa tak serahkan saja kematian padanya."

Wonwoo tercenung, bukan adorasi, ia merasa ada sesuatu asing. Sesuatu yang menampar. Tersindir? Tidak. Wonwoo tak merasa begitu. Hanya saja perkataan Mingyu rasanya mampu sampai ke dasar hatinya. Menggetarkan sesuatu disana.

Mingyu selalu mengejutkannya.

Dan jujur, ia tersentuh.

҉

Wonwoo seperti kemarin menunggu Mingyu ditempat yang sama, dan kali ini setengah jam telah terlewati namun sang atasan itu belum juga muncul. Lelaki kurus itu keki, daun Ginkgo yang berjatuhan disekitarnya bukan terlihat indah malah serasa mengganggu. Kesal pada satu orang, makhluk hidup lain pun ikut membuat moodnya tambah buruk.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mobil Mingyu keluar dari gerbang, dan brengseknya—Wonwoo sudah sangat kesal—mobil hitam itu melewatinya begitu saja dengan sangat cepat. Emosi Wonwoo meluap-luap, disumpah serapahi orang bernama Kim Mingyu itu didalam hatinya. Baru saja tadi siang orang itu membuat dirinya kagum, namun ia ingin menarik perasaan itu kembali. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka, dibiarkan menunggu selama itu lalu diabaikan begitu saja. Walaupun wajahnya sudah seperti karya seni tapi dia bukan patung baru yang dibangun didekat kampus.

Rahang Wonwoo mengerat, dia berjalan cepat menuju halte bus. Meskipun Mingyu atasannya, tapi ia bersumpah tak akan mengajaknya bicara kecuali orang itu memberikan penjelasan yang masuk akal.

Pemuda yang keki setengah mati duduk menunggu bus. Bosan, Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk bermain _game_ ringan. Namun begitu layarnya menyala, puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dan beberapa pesan muncul dikotak notifikasi.

 _Mingyu, Mingyu, Mingyu, Mingyu._ Semuanya dari orang itu.

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, membuka deretan pesan dari Mingyu.

' _Kenapa tak menjawab telpon?'_

 _'_ _Wonwoo?'_

 _'_ _Maaf aku tak bisa pergi ke restoran bersamamu sekarang, seseorang umm pacarku baru saja kecelakaan jadi aku akan ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menemuimu di restoran.'_

Wonwoo membuang napas panjang, pada akhirnya ini adalah salahnya yang tidak mengecek _handphone_ yang masih dalam _silent mode_ itu _._ Dia mengacak poninya, masih merasa kesal.

҉

" _S'accomodi. Cosa vuole mangiare?_ "

" _Prendiamo i fettucini carbonara e la pizza._ "

" _Cosa da bere?_ "

" _Prendo cappuccino."_

" _Anch'io_."

" _Oke, un momento per favore._ "

Wonwoo tersenyum dan membungkuk singkat kepada dua orang pelanggan sebelum ia pergi untuk menyerahkan pesanan pada bagian dapur. Ini hari pertamanya bekerja dan ia langsung disambut oleh kedatangan orang Italia. Beruntung dirinya bisa mengingat kosa kata dasar dalam semalam.

Menejer Lee dan pegawai lainnya begitu baik, mereka langsung berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan Wonwoo seolah tahu jika ia adalah tipe yang harus dihampiri terlebih dulu. Terutama lelaki bernama Minghao yang sekarang sedang merangkul dirinya.

"Jadi kau teman kampusnya Mingyu ya?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, ia awalnya kaget saat mendengar Minghao menyebut nama atasannya itu dengan informal, tapi pemuda yang berasal dari China itu menjelaskan bahwa dirinya dan Mingyu adalah teman dari sekolah menengah, jadi dia bersikap biasa saja dan karena sang atasan sendiri juga yang memintanya seperti itu.

"Dia harusnya menemanimu pada hari pertama, ckck kemana orang sok keren itu." Pemuda China menggelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya mereka sangat dekat mendengar bagaimana cara Minghao membicarakan sang bos.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula dia punya urusan yang lebih penting." Jawab Wonwoo, dia melepaskan rangkulan Minghao dengan sopan saat menu yang dipesan dua pelanggan Italia tadi telah siap. Dia mengantarkan fettucini carbonara, pizza dan dua gelas cappuccino yang dibawa oleh kedua tangannya pada meja pelanggan.

Pelanggan terus berdatangan, namun suasana tetap tenang. Wonwoo benar-benar kagum dengan tatakrama pelanggan maupun pegawai disini. Pantas saja restoran ini begitu terkenal. Wonwoo yang sejatinya merupakan orang rumahan yang membosankan, baru tahu dengan eksistensi restoran Italia ini. Lagipula dia memang tak pernah mencari tahu mengenai rumah makan, perutnya sudah bersahabat dengan mie instan.

Sepasang manusia yang baru masuk restoran menarik penuh perhatiannya. Mingyu menggandeng seorang gadis yang berjalan pincang. Sepertinya ia adalah sang pacar yang kecelakaan itu. Mereka berdua menempati salah satu meja kosong, Mingyu mengatakan sesuatu pada gadis itu sebelum berdiri lagi lalu menghampiri meja pelayan.

"Wow kau terlihat bagus memakai seragam itu." Kata Mingyu ketika matanya menangkap penampilan Wonwoo. Yang diberi pujian melihat sekilas baju yang dipakainya kemudian menunjukkan tampang datar pada atasannya.

Seragam _waiter_ yang dipakai oleh Wonwoo yaitu atasan kemeja putih dengan rompi lengan pendek berwarna coklat yang mempunyai motif floral indah dan celana panjang putih. Sesimpel itu. Komplimen Mingyu hanya dianggap basa basi yang tak penting oleh Wonwoo.

"Ingin memesan sesuatu untuk kekasihmu tuan?" setelah bertanya begitu Wonwoo bingung sendiri, sebab pertanyaannya terdengar sinis. Kenapa dirinya harus berintonasi seperti itu.

"Lasagna dan dua coklat panas." Mingyu _smirk_ juga mengedipkan mata pada pegawai barunya. Wonwoo mendengus, tak mengerti lagi dengan sikap _flirty_ Mingyu yang kelewatan itu.

Tak menunggu lama, pesanan Mingyu telah siap untuk diberikan. Wonwoo membawa nampan tersebut dengan tegap, bagaimanapun ia harus mempertahankan _manner_ nya meskipun atasannya itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Silahkan dinikmati." Wonwoo membungkuk sambil menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas. Mingyu memperhatikan wajahnya, dia tahu jika pemuda datar itu tak benar-benar tersenyum.

"Bukankah aku meminta tiramisu?!"

Wonwoo terkejut, ia menautkan kedua alisnya. "Tapi tuan ini memesan lasagna nona." Dia memasang senyuman terpaksanya.

"Jangan berbohong, _oppa_ tahu kesukaanku." Gadis itu nyolot, dia menatap Wonwoo sarkastik.

"Aku memang memesan lasagna Sunhee, sudahlah makan saja." Mingyu tersenyum menenangkan pacarnya.

"Jangan membela karyawanmu _oppa_."

Demi apapun apakah Kim Mingyu tak bisa lebih pilih-pilih lagi mencari pacar, pacarnya kekanak-kanakkan semua. Wonwoo sedang mati-matian menahan sarkasmenya sekarang. Dia mengamati gadis bernama Sunhee tersebut, lututnya lecet biasa, sepertinya bukan kecelakaan yang serius malah terlihat seperti habis jatuh karena tersandung sesuatu. _Seriously,_ Mingyu saja sudah bikin jengkel, dan kini ditambah pacarnya.

"Dia memang tidak salah, jangan diributkan. Kalau tidak mau lasagna ini ya sudah, tinggal meminta lagi tiramisunya." Kali ini ucapan Mingyu tak selembut sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya dia pelayan baru ya _oppa_ , pantas saja dia terlihat buruk."

Mingyu melotot horor, "Ya ya kita pergi saja, aku antarkan kau ke rumah." Dia berdiri, memegang tangan Sunhee yang sedang protes dan menariknya ke pintu keluar. Mingyu sumpah tidak berani menatap wajah Wonwoo. Dia akan memikirkan bagaimana meminta maaf padanya nanti.

Sedangkan sang karyawan baru yang baru saja dihina oleh kekasih atasannya itu masih berdiri disana, tangannya terkepal, rahangnya mengeras. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali lagi ke meja pelayan.

 _Mulut gadis itu perlu dijahit._ Batin dirinya.

Kim Mingyu _seriously_. Bagaimana Wonwoo bisa menghormatinya sebagai atasan kalau seperti ini terus. Dia perlu dikuliahi tentang bagaimana memilih gadis oleh Jisoo dan Seungcheol sepertinya. _Playboy_ yang sungguh menyedihkan.

҉

Setelah membersihkan meja-meja, Wonwoo pergi ke ruang ganti. Dia melepas seragam _waiter_ nya satu persatu lalu mengenakan kembali pakaiannya waktu pagi. Ia bukan seseorang yang mudah berkeringat dan juga cuaca memang tidak terlalu panas jadi bajunya masih tetap berbau seperti sebelumnya, harum deterjen.

"Aku duluan ya Wonwoo." Minghao yang telah selesai berganti baju menepuk bahunya lalu melangkah keluar.

Baru hari pertama Wonwoo sudah mulai merasa nyaman disini. Mingyu pandai memilih pegawai tapi buruk sekali memilih kekasih, dia heran. Dan juga untuk apa sang pemilik restoran tersebut mempunyai banyak pacar, dia sendiri tahu jika sering dimanfaatkan. Ya memang bukan berarti hartanya akan habis. Namun orang seperti Mingyu itu pasti melakukan sesuatu yang jelas punya manfaat bagi dirinya. Mingyu memang _playboy_ kelas berat, tapi dia tak sehina itu jika hanya bermain-main untuk menghibur dirinya saja. Mungkin dia punya alasan tersendiri yang ditutup rapi.

Wonwoo yang baru saja keluar dari restoran langsung terlonjak kaget ketika melihat orang membungkuk padanya sembilan puluh derajat bahkan lebih.

"Maafkan kejadian tadi sungguh!"

Wonwoo menatap orang didepannya tak percaya, dia meminta maaf sampai seperti itu untuk seseorang yang katanya tak ia cintai.

"Sudahlah, bukan salahmu juga." Memang seperti itu, yang meminta maaf harusnya si gadis tadi. Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya, dia memasang wajah menyesal.

"Yah singkirkan ekspresi itu, tidak pantas." Wonwoo bergidik pelan, pemuda tinggi besar seperti Mingyu menurutnya tak cocok beraegyo cemberut begitu.

"Kau memaafkanku kan?"

"Sudah ku bilang kau tidak bersalah, untuk apa meminta maaf." Wonwoo mulai melangkahkan tungkainya, namun Mingyu segera memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Biar aku antar."

"Tidak usah."

"Ayolah, ini sebagai rasa terimakasih ku karena kau bekerja dengan baik dihari pertama."

"Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih juga."

Mingyu membuang napas keras, memijat pelipisnya bingung.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan mengenai pinjamanmu." Kata Mingyu serius. Wonwoo menatapnya heran dan khawatir kemudian mengangguk dan masuk bersama bosnya ke dalam mobil.

Mesin dinyalakan, dan Wonwoo langsung bertanya mengenai hal penting apa yang ingin atasannya itu bicarakan.

"Ckck tenang dulu, kita bahkan belum melaju sama sekali."

Pemuda bermata rubah diam, mendaratkan punggungnya pada jok mobil, musik akustik yang mengalun membuatnya ingin tidur. Dia merasa lelah. Mobil telah menempuh jarak cukup jauh untuknya bertanya lagi.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan pinjamanku Mingyu?"

Yang ditanya tak langsung menjawab, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum itu. "Kau bisa membayarnya dengan setengah dari gajimu."

Wonwoo tercenung, dia mendelik pada orang disampingnya. "Aku yakin kau sendiri tidak lupa kalau telah mengatakan itu sebelumnya."

"A-aku lupa."

"Mingyu." Ucap Wonwoo tajam, "Aku pasti akan melunasinya." Lanjutnya.

Bukan, bukan itu maksud Mingyu. Dia tak bermaksud mengingatkan temannya itu tentang pinjaman. "Bukan begitu Wonwoo, tolong jangan dipikirkan."

"Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba membahasnya?" Wonwoo bingung.

Mingyu menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi, ia hanya… "Membuat alasan agar kau mau diantarkan olehku."

Dengan rahang mengeras Wonwoo mendelik tajam pada Mingyu. "Dengar. Aku tak akan pernah menjadi salah satu leluconmu Mingyu. Aku tak tertarik dipermainkan olehmu."

Lagu akustik yang diputar menjadi tak enak didengar. Mingyu menghentikan mobilnya ditempat parkir darurat. Musik dimatikan.

"Kau tak akan pernah berhenti berpikiran buruk tentangku kan Wonwoo." Atmosfirnya sungguh tak bagus, Wonwoo tak suka ini.

"Karena ini lucu Mingyu, bagaimana orang sepertimu bisa tertarik padaku, jika bukan untuk main-main tentunya."

Mingyu terkekeh sarkastik. "Kepedulianku padamu hanya kau anggap perlakuan bodoh rupanya."

Wonwoo bungkam. Kenapa jadi seperti ini, dia tak mau begini. Dia tak pernah meremehkan perbuatan baik Mingyu. "Aku selalu berterimakasih atas hal itu Mingyu." Dia lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, mata rubah itu terpejam. "hanya saja menggodaku saat kau jelas-jelas sudah punya pacar, aku tak bisa menerimanya. Seolah-olah aku hanya mainan ditoko yang sudah kau targetkan untuk dibeli." Tuntas Wonwoo.

Mingyu membalikkan badannya, menghadap orang keras kepala disampingnya, memandangnya intens. "Kalau begitu aku akan memutuskan hubungan dengan mereka semua."

Wonwoo memutar kepalanya, menatap lawan bicaranya tak mengerti.

"Aku punya suatu alasan kenapa menjadikan diriku _playboy_ Wonwoo, namun tak bisa ku katakan sekarang."

"Mingyu kenapa kau seperti ini padaku?" Wonwoo semakin heran. Apa yang Mingyu inginkan dari orang menyedihkan seperti dirinya.

"Karena aku…" Napas Mingyu tiba-tiba memburu, ia menelan ludah. Kalimatnya menggantung disana, orang yang ditatapnya mengerutkan kening heran. Dia masih belum menjawab, bola matanya bergerak kemana-mana kecuali pada Wonwoo. Mingyu menutup erat kedua matanya kemudian menjawab.

"…ingin mengantarmu pulang."

 _What the hell?!_

Mingyu mengacak frustasi rambutnya sendiri, dia segera menjalankan kendaraan roda empat yang dikemudikannya itu.

Wonwoo masih bergeming, dia mengingat lagi percakapannya dengan Mingyu tadi. Tunggu, dia benar-benar tak mengerti semuanya, obrolan sebelumnya, suasana tegang diantara mereka, dan ujung-ujungnya hanya karena itu. Hanya karena alasan pertama? Mingyu akan memutuskan semua pacarnya hanya karena ingin mengantar dirinya? Apa-apaan ini, sungguh tak masuk akal.

Wonwoo tenggelam dalam kebingungannya. Sedangkan disampingnya Mingyu sedang merutuki diri, menggertakkan gigi. Bukan itu yang hendak ia katakan. Bukan itu.

Mereka telah sampai dirumah sakit, suasananya canggung. Wonwoo melepas sabuk pengaman dengan tangan yang bergetar. Pandangan Mingyu masih lurus ke depan.

Wonwoo memegang gagang pintu bersiap keluar. "Terimakasih Mingyu."

"Wonwoo,"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, pintu sudah dibuka.

"T-tidur yang nyenyak dan mimpi indah."

Tiba-tiba rasa dingin menjalar ke telinganya, Wonwoo semakin kikuk. Dia mengangguk pada Mingyu sebelum keluar dari sana dan menutup pintu mobil.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang panjang dan… aneh.

҉

Wonwoo terus-terusan menguap dalam perjalanannya ke kampus, dia hanya tidur sebentar semalam, ia baru ingat tugas membuat puisi yang harus diserahkan esoknya sehingga membuat pemuda itu begadang untuk menyelesaikannya.

Perkataan Mingyu kemarin terlintas lagi, Wonwoo berdecih, mimpi indah apanya. Dia juga harus dibingungkan lagi dengan pesan selamat pagi dari Mingyu yang ia baca tadi. Orang itu semakin aneh saja.

Wonwoo masuk ke kelas, dia membelalakkan mata mendapati sosok Kim Mingyu yang duduk paling belakang. Apa yang orang aneh itu lakukan dikelas literatur. Wonwoo sudah menyerah untuk memikirkan segala tingkah lakunya.

Mingyu melambaikan tangan padanya namun tak ia hiraukan, lelaki yang memakai _sweater_ sama seperti kemarin itu lebih memilih tempat duduk yang cukup jauh dari si _weird_.

Pengajar sudah masuk kelas, melalui kacamata bulatnya sang dosen memindai pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan lalu memberikan perintah. "Bacakan puisi kalian dimulai dari orang yang pojok itu."

 _What?!_

Lucu sekali, orang yang ditunjuk oleh Pak Choi adalah Mingyu. Dosen paruh baya itu sama sekali tak mengingat wajah para muridnya. Sebab sudah mau enam bulan dia tak tahu jika orang yang disuruhnya sekarang itu tak seharusnya ada dikelasnya.

Dan yang mengejutkan lagi, Mingyu berdiri dari kursinya. Dia tak memegang apapun, namun sikapnya menunjukkan bahwa ia siap untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu.

Wonwoo tak sanggup melihatnya, dia khawatir Mingyu memalukan dirinya sendiri. Jadi ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikannya dikedua tangan.

Mingyu membersihkan tenggorokannya, dia mengambil napas dalam sebelum rangkaian kalimat terucap dari bibirnya.

 _"_ _Bintang redup berkisah pada langit_

 _Tentang asa yang terombang-ambing tirani_

 _Rembulan bernyanyi menyayat hati_

 _Dia adalah gravitasi_

 _Bersamanya ia bawa matahari_

 _Sudahilah ambivalensi_

 _Ada presensi yang ingin dipahami_

 _Ada hati yang selalu menanti_

 _Bintang itu tak terlihat lagi."_

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum suara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan, Pak Choi mengangguk puas, mengira anak didiknya telah mengerjakan tugas dengan baik. Namun yang lain sangat kagum, seseorang dari jurusan lain mampu membacakan puisi mendadak yang bermakna seperti ini.

Wonwoo termangu didepan, dia duduk tegap, memandang papan tulis. Ada sesuatu yang pilu dalam puisi Mingyu. Dia tentu terkejut dengan hal ini, dia bisa saja menarik semua ucapan yang mengatai bahwa Mingyu itu bodoh sekarang juga.

Wonwoo memutar kepalanya, menatap Mingyu yang juga memperhatikannya. Obsidian keduanya berbinar. Yang dibelakang memberikan senyuman. Detik berikutnya, Wonwoo pun membalasnya.

Tidak. Mingyu memang bodoh.

 ***.***

 **Song rec** : Acourve – Coincidence

 **a/n** : Meanienya sudah ada perkembangan nih~ makasih buat yang meninggalkan review, bener-bener bikin semangat nulis :) makasih juga buat yang udah ngasih masukan :) aku baca lagi dari awal ternyata banyak typo ㅠㅠ, bakal aku edit besoknya karena ini udah jam 2 dini hari :'D masukan dari kalian selalu aku harapkan huhu. Dan maafkan itu puisi maksa banget :"

 _Thanks for reading~ :*_


End file.
